Southern Comfort
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: As a tyrannical leader tries to teardown the foundation of Impact Wrestling , the daughters of AMW arrive in TNA as the newest tag team Southern Comfort to help the true family of TNA restore the company to its former glory.
1. Second Generation

_A/N : Its been awhile since I have used what I call my special Extended Family of Impact Wrestling , but here they are in a new story , but I am fast forwarding them past the Aces &amp; Eights storyline to my own personal storyline . _

_A/N 2 : Just so everyone knows Jeff Jarrett , Sting , AJ Styles , and Bad Influence are still a part of the company as well as other big names and originals from past TNA . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the past or present TNA Wrestlers . I do own my OCs and the story . _

**Southern Comfort **

Chapter 1 : Second Generation

**March 8 , 2016 - Leipers Fork , TN , Home of Cowboy James Storm**

" Alright , Grace , lets try that move again . " Makayla Storm said to her tag team partner and best friend Grace Harris .

" No problem , we have to be ready for our first tag match as the newly employeed TNA Wrestlers . " Grace agreed with Makayla .

Makayla Storm and Grace Harris are the children of Cowboy James Storm and Wildcat Chris Harris also known as America ' s Most Wanted , when the two girls had turned eighteen they both went to their fathers and told them they wanted to start their careers in the family business . At first both James and Chris were concerned about placing their girls in the dangerous atmosphere they knew very well as professional wrestling , but when both guys realized that Makayla and Grace were serious , instead of letting complete strangers train their daughters , AMW decided they would train the girls themselves .

Grace and Makayla had both made it through the training with no problems and worked their butts off on the Indies where Makayla was known as the Tennessee Outlaw , Makayla Storm and Grace became the American Kid to the fans . Eventually the girls followed even more in their fathers ' footsteps by becoming a tag team known as Southern Comfort , which became a fan favorite on the Indies circuit gaining great success and were the talk of the wrestling world . The girls had several tag team championships on their resumes throughout the Indies even some very well known championship like the AAA and ROH Tag Team Championships . Impact Wrestling eventually took notice and sent scouts out which led to them being hired as the newest tag team in TNA , which is why both girls were in the ring training with Sanada and TJ Perkins or Manik at the moment .

" You girls will definitely be ready for the live show Friday . " TJ said .

" Thanks TJ . " Makayla smiled at TJ making both Sanada and Grace chuckle . Makayla and TJ were also a couple , at first to the dismay of the Cowboy . But , eventually Storm gave into the idea after he had realized how much Makayla loved TJ and how much TJ loved and protected Makayla from harm .

" So , what are you girls calling this new move ? " Sanada asked , Low Ki had taught Sanada how to speak English while the Revolution was still together as a heel faction .

The Revolution had turned face in January due to a situation in Impact Wrestling with the bigwigs in the company . Dixie Carter had come back with a vengence after her back healed from her going through the table at the hands of Bully Ray . She had pulled together a new Dixieland and was trying to steamroll through Impact Wrestling messing with the original family of TNA and changing things that she should have never tried to put her hands in . So , Storm being one of the originals needed to be on the right side to defend the company he had been apart of since day one and his Revolution stable mates were more than happy to follow him , not liking what Dixie was doing with Impact Wrestling . Jeff Jarrett soon showed up to the joy of the TNA Originals and declared that he wanted TNA back fully in his possession before Dixie could run the company he founded into the ground . Half of the executives were with Jarrett and the other half were with Dixie giving them both the authority to hire wrestlers , Jeff Jarrett was the one who actually hired Grace and Makayla to TNA .

" Intoxication , " The girls both said .

Intoxication was the new finishing move Makayla and Grace were practicing before they wrestled their first match in TNA . Makayla would hold their opponent on her shoulders much like a piggy back ride , then Grace would Spear the opponent off of Makayla ' s shoulders down to the waiting ring mat . Southern Comfort tried the move one last time and nailed it perfectly .

" This should definitely give us the edge Friday . " Grace said as Sanada helped her up from the mat .

" I agree . " Makayla said .

" So , anyone up for getting clean and then grabbing a bite to eat ? " TJ asked standing up after getting nailed by the Spear from Grace .

" Sounds like a plan . " Grace said .

Soon , all four of them were cleaned and ready to go out to lunch .

" So , I take it our dads are still with Jarrett in the private meeting with the TNA Originals and Extended Family ? " Makayla asked .

" Yes , they are , I hope this situation gets settled sooner than later . " Grace rolled her eyes at the thought of the Dixieland situation in TNA .

" Dixie Carter has made a real mess of TNA which means this is very important to AMW being the first major tag team in TNA history . " Sanada said .

" And we will back Storm and the rest of the family up before things get worse because of Dixie . " TJ said .

" Dad said for us to wait on them to get back and then we would go out to lunch . " Grace looked at her friends just as AMW walked into the Cowboy ' s home with AJ , Roode , Gail , Jessie , and Bad Influence .

Southern Comfort , Sanada , and TJ looked at them wondering if it was a good idea to ask how the meeting went or if they were allowed to know yet .

" What are you four getting into ? " James asked looking at them .

" Just wondering what happened in the meeting with Jarrett ? " Sanada asked .

" Jarrett said he would let everyone else in the family know before Impact starts Friday night so arrive early at the arena . " Jessie said .

" Sure thing , " TJ looked at the girls who were looking at each other communicating in a way only tag team partners could by eye contact .

" Like I said earlier , I hope this is resolved sooner than later . " Grace said worried , but only showing it to Makayla .

Makayla looked at her dad wondering if all of their jobs could be at stake if Dixie won the war .

" Everything will workout for the best Grace . " Chris said to his daughter .

" I hope the best doesn ' t mean that if Dixie wins this war that we will lose our jobs in the process . " Makayla looked at Chris .

" It won ' t happen , cause Dixie isn ' t winning or getting anything . " James said .

" Khoya said he would meet us at the restaurant later , James . " TJ thinking it was best to change the subject before it got out of hand .

" Abyss had other plans . " Roode said .

" Then lets go eat . " AJ said .

" We ' re starving . " Daniels and Kazarian both said .

Soon , they were in the cars on the way to the restaurant .

" So , how was training ? " James asked the girls .

" Went great , TJ and Sanada were a lot of help to us . " Grace said .

" We got a lot done , daddy , so , Friday shouldn ' t be a problem . " Makayla added .

" She hits harder than you do . " TJ said .

" I taught her too , TJ . " James said .

" TJ makes a good tackling dummy as well . " Grace looked at Perkins as Sanada started laughing .

" Really ? " TJ asked turning to Grace .

" Its a very noble job , TJ , taking a Spear from me . " Grace said getting more laughs from Sanada .

" Its not that funny Sanada . " TJ said .

" Alright , cool it kids . " Chris said .

" Relax TJ , Grace is just messing around with you . " Makayla kissing him .

Grace started gagging when she saw the two kiss each other .

" And now we are messing with Grace . " Makayla said .

" Could you do that without the rest of us in the car ? " Roode asked .

" Get a room , " Bad Influence both said .

" Don ' t make me stop this car . " James joked .

" All you need is love . " Sanada said .

" You really want James to kill TJ don ' t you Sanada ? " AJ asked .

" All you need is love . " Sanada said again .

" Yep , all of you are children . " Gail laughed at the family .

" I had no part in this . " Chris declared holding up his hands innocently .

" And you ' re not exactly the definition of innocent either baby . " Jessie said kissing the Wildcat .

" Not you guys as well . " Grace putting her hand in front of her face .

" All you need is love . " Sanada said for the third time making Grace groan .

" Thanks Sanada . " TJ high - fived his Revolution stable mate .


	2. Inheritors

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the past or present TNA Wrestlers . I do own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 2 : Inheritors

**Restaurant **

The group with AMW walked into the restaurant where Khoya was waiting on them with the Wolves , EY , Petey Williams , and the Naturals .

" I see Khoya ' s not the only one waiting on us at the restaurant . " Storm looked at TJ .

" When he called me , he didn ' t mention anyone else being here . " TJ said as they sat at the table .

" Jarrett and Sting will be joining us in a minute , they stepped out to answer an important phone call . " Petey said .

" Is this another meeting or just part of the family getting together ? " Grace asked making AMW and Makayla look at her .

" Grace , I think we need to keep that a secret for now . " Jessie said .

" Yes ma ' am . " Grace said looking at Makayla .

Makayla understood without anything being said that Grace was just as worried as she was about what this war could do to the ones they cared about the most , especially their fathers and not to mention Jessie was Grace ' s step-mom , who was also employed by TNA as a Knockout and was one of Jarrett ' s right hand people that stood up for him when the TNA founder showed back up ready to stop Dixie Carter .

" Relax Grace , everything will be okay . " Eddie Edwards whispered in her ear .

Eddie and Grace were friends from their ROH days before Makayla and Grace finally teamed up . Eddie was one of the few people outside of Makayla , Chris , and James that could connect with Grace on a deeper , personal level like no one else had ever done before . Grace ' s fear of new people was very understandable after she was kidnapped as a child and held hostage by a bad man which nearly ended in her and the Naturals getting killed . Grace had been slow in getting close to TJ , Sanada , Khoya , and Davey Richards , but soon saw them as people she could truly put her trust in . But , Eddie and Makayla were the only ones who had gotten very close to her and knew her deepest , darkest secrets .

" I ' m just worried about the family making it through this unharmed , Eddie . " Grace said as he touched her hand making a shiver go through her body .

Makayla , TJ , Sanada , Khoya , and Davey looked at the two wondering if they would ever realize what the rest of them knew , but knowing how reserved both of them were and that neither one would say anything to the other without a proper push , they didn ' t count on the issue .

" What ? " Grace and Eddie looked at their young friends wondering why they were staring at them .

" Nothing , " They all sighed .

Southern Comfort , the Wolves , Manik , Sanada , and Khoya make up what the TNA Originals and Extended Family call the Inheritors . One day when the last of the TNA Originals leave Impact Wrestling the Inheritors will take over the care of TNA and continue to do what those that have come before them had done in making sure Impact survived for future stars to have a place to live their dreams and for future fans to enjoy for years to come . All of the Inheritors were friends and watched out for each others safety and the safety of the other new kids coming into Impact , but they also had fun with what they do just like the TNA Originals did when they were the younger generation of wrestlers in TNA Impact .

" Alright , if Jarrett and Sting don ' t come on , I am ordering something to eat or else I might have to turn into a cannibal on some of you guys . " Daniels said .

" You can have TJ first . " Grace said making Sanada and Khoya laugh .

" I wouldn ' t be enough to fill his appetite . " TJ looked at Grace .

" No , but you would make a great appetizer . " Grace said .

" No way , Daniels can ' t eat TJ , Grace . " Makayla shook her head at the thought .

" Thank you , " TJ said .

" Why not ? " Grace asked .

" We vote for TJ , " Sanada and Khoya both said .

" My own stable mates are turning on me , Storm , you wouldn ' t let Daniels eat me would you ? " TJ looked at the Cowboy .

" I wouldn ' t exactly get between him and a meal , but I don ' t know if fried Manik tastes very good . " James said looking at the menu .

" Daddy , " Makayla said with her arms folded and looking very sternly at James .

" Yes , darlin . " Storm acting like he wasn ' t paying her any attention .

" You can ' t let Daniels eat TJ . " Makayla said .

" I can ' t ? " James asked his daughter .

" No , you can ' t . " Makayla glared even more .

" You might be in trouble Cowboy if you don ' t quit adding fuel to the fire . " Chris said .

" I know , but on occasions its worth watching . " James agreed with Chris .

" Guys , you do know I was joking about the whole cannibal thing ? " Daniels asked looking at the kids .

" Hey , no messing with me daddy . " Makayla said now realizing that her father was teasing her too .

" Whoops , " James said .

" I wonder who Jarrett and Sting are talking to for it to take this long ? " Bobby asked making the others look at him now .

" Not you , too . " AJ said .

" What ? " Bobby asked .

" I thought Jarrett said for all of us to wait until Friday to discuss the situation ? " Andy Douglas asked .

" He did , " Kazarian and EY said .

" So , why is everyone talking about it now instead of later ? " Chase Stevens asked .

" I just asked who Jarrett and Sting were talking to , I didn ' t say anything about the situation . " Bobby looked up .

Everyone then looked at Grace because she had mentioned something about it , too .

" Because , I don ' t like being kept in the dark when something could cause a major problem for everyone I care about and everything I have worked for , so , stop staring at me like that . I thought we were suppose to be fighting for TNA , not sitting around and waiting for Dixie Carter and her minions to get stronger . " Grace growled .

" If we rush in recklessly then we could do more harm than good , so lets wait and see what happens . " Chris gave his daughter a look that said calm her anger .

" Wait and see what happens ? " Grace asked .

" Yes , wait and see what happens . " Chris repeated it to her .

" I can ' t do that , I can ' t wait around and let her turn TNA into WCW and ECW . " Grace shook her head .

" That won ' t happen Grace . " Chris said getting frustrated .

" It won ' t ? Dixie , already brought Eric Bischoff to this company which allowed him to mess around with TNA , putting his hands in things that he should have never been allowed to put his hands in , bring people to Impact that only hurt the company worse , and disrespecting the ones who built TNA from the ground up . " Grace said .

" I know that , " Chris looked at her with a glare .

" Her first round with this Dixieland put Jeff Jarrett , AJ , Bad Influence , and Sting out of the company and forced Petey into retirement . " Grace continued .

" I know , Grace . " Chris was about to go off .

" She kept you from coming back to Impact , Dad . " Grace finally pushing to far .

" Grace Lynn Harris , enough . " Chris scolding her with a look that said if Grace didn ' t stop she would be in trouble .

Grace looked at her dad for a moment and then got up walking outside for some fresh air to think .

" Grace , " Makayla and Eddie both looked towards the door .

" You know , she might not be wrong . " AJ looked at Chris .

" Drop it , AJ . " Chris glared .

Eddie looked at the ones at the table and then stood up following Grace .

" Eddie ... " Davey started , but couldn ' t get out what he was wanting to say before his partner was out the door .

" Chris ? " Jessie asked .

" I ' m fine Jessie , " Chris said .

**Outside of the Restaurant **

Eddie walked outside of the restaurant and looked for Grace who was standing with her back leaning against the car . He walked to her carefully knowing that if Grace wasn ' t calm it would be even more difficult talking to her . Grace looked at Eddie who saw that even though she wasn ' t agitated , she was very deeply hurt and trouble by both the situation with Impact and now the scolding from her dad .

" Grace , you okay ? " Eddie asked .

" No , " Grace looking down at the pavement .

" You want to talk about it ? " Eddie asked moving next to Grace mirroring her pose by also leaning his back against the car .

" I know my dad and Uncle James said to wait on Jarrett to tell us when to move and to be patient while waiting to see what Dixie will throw at us first . And while I am very happy to finally get to wrestle for Impact along side of Makayla , I am also very concerned about this whole Dixieland mess . " Grace said tears starting to fall down her face .

" What ' s concerning you the most ? " Eddie putting an arm around her trying to comfort Grace .

" My family and friends getting hurt by all of this , my dad has worked his ass off trying to make it back to TNA , Jessie is one of Jarrett ' s right hand people both in the office and in the ring . If this ends badly and either one of them is left without a job it could not only hurt them and me , but it could also hurt my siblings , too . Same way with Uncle James and Makayla , if something were to happen to Impact it could hurt them , Aunt Dani , and Mason . " Grace said .

" The same could go for any of us standing against Dixie Carter , but if we don ' t try Grace then it will be on us and not on Dixie . If we don ' t fight then it will be because of our own inability to stand up against the forces that are trying to take down what Impact stands for and what the Originals built when TNA first started . " Eddie said .

" That ' s what I ' ve been trying to tell everyone and them keeping us in the dark is helping in what way , Eddie ? " Grace asked .

" Maybe , your dad , Jarrett , and the rest of the Originals are trying to protect us from harms way . Maybe they are waiting to make sure we don ' t get careless in taking out Dixie . Grace , we have to realize that they have been doing this longer than we have and trust their judgment in this even if it seems pointless . I am sure none of them would lead us astray and when have you ever known the Originals not to fight when issues weren ' t going right in TNA . They stood up against Immortal , they stood up against Aces &amp; Eights , and they even stood up to the Dixieland once before and they can do it again . " Eddie hugging her close to him .

" I know they will bring the fight , but I still want to protect those close to me and I still don ' t want to be left in the dark about what we have to face . I have been through a situation where I was kept in the dark and exposed to fear Eddie and I can ' t go through that again without breaking . " Grace was now crying on Eddie ' s shoulder from the emotional stress she was putting herself through .

" Grace , are you still have trouble dealing with the hostage situation you went through when you were little ? " Eddie asked .

" Lately , I have been so on edge that it seems like those memories are resurfacing again . " Grace looked at Eddie .

" Have you said anything to your dad about this or Makayla ? " Eddie asked .

" I have spoken to Makayla about it , but dad has been dealing with the Impact stuff that I haven ' t had time to talk to him . I am not exactly sure if its a good idea to bring that stuff to my dad on top of everything else going on . " Grace said wiping her eyes with her hands to dry the tears .

" Grace , I think it might be a good idea to talk to him . The two of you have always been close and talking out the memories of when you were kidnapped with your dad may help get rid of some of the stress both of you are holding in . " Eddie said .

" Yeah , you ' re right , I will talk to him when I get a chance too . " Grace agreed .

" Alright , lets go back inside so we can eat . " Eddie said .

" Sure and thank you for this . " Grace smiled at Eddie Edwards .

" Don ' t mention it Grace , you would do the same for me . " Eddie said hugging her again before they went back inside the restaurant to join the others .


	3. Family Issues

_A/N : Eddie Edwards seems good for Grace Harris , wonder what the Wildcat would say about his daughter dating one of the Wolves ?_

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the past or present TNA Wrestlers . I do own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 3 : Family Issues

**Harris House **

After lunch with the extended family at the restaurant , the main group went back to Storm ' s house and then Chris left with Jessie and Grace back to the Harris home . Chris was needing to speak with Grace alone and both of the ladies knew why . Grace also knew that she was in trouble with her father , but also felt she had a right to speak up when something that could hurt her family was taking place .

" Grace , my office , now . " Chris gave Grace a look that told her not to argue with him .

Grace went to her dad ' s office without hesitation because of not wanting to make things worse . She closed the door behind her and sat in one of the office chairs in front of the Wildcat ' s desk . School wasn ' t out yet , so , her sister and twin brothers were not home yet , Rosie would be graduating this year and no one was sure if she would choose wrestling or go into some other field of interest as her career path . The twins , Christopher Eric Harris Jr. or CJ as they called him and Robert James Harris who usually goes by RJ would be entering their sophomore years in high school . Grace looked at a family portrait of her family with her dad , Jessie , Rosie , the twins and her , wondering if she was really overstepping her boundries questioning what could happen if Dixie were to have full control over TNA like she wanted .

" Maybe , Eddie is right and I am just letting my worrying nature get out of control . But , Makayla feels the same way I do , so , it can ' t be wrong . " Grace glancing at a picture of her and her dad in the ring when she was eight years old .

Chris had allowed her to play around in the ring with him acting like they were having a match against each other , that had been a good day and in the TNA ring to top it all off . Maybe that moment in her past had given her the love for professional wrestling and that love she had became a passion and eventually a dream and now it was her life and that life needed a home and that home was Impact Wrestling . Could she really let the home she loved so much just be destroy ? Could she sit back and let the enemy come to her ? Or was it better to just go ahead and deal with the issue before it ends badly for everyone that stood up against the forces that felt it necessary to disrespect and destroy what TNA stood for ? TNA was a freedom , there was freedom in the company to be who you want and to be able to live your dreams without anyone holding you back and to have that taken away would make TNA just like the other wrestling company that saw it fit to manipulate peoples ' hearts and minds to the way they wanted them to be until the person either conforms to the ideals of a tyrannical dictator or get tossed away like yesterdays trash .

" We can ' t let TNA become like that company or the companies that have failed , it has to live on , the dream has to live on , and its up to the Originals and Inheritors to band together and fight for the good of the company . " Grace mumbled to herself again .

Just then the office door open and Chris walked in closing the door , Grace glanced at him and then looked at the floor wondering just how much trouble she was really in with her dad . Her father had always been harder to read and he could play the mind games very well , both skills came from his years in the ring and it helped him on more than one occasion outside of the ring . But , Grace had learned to use this skill pretty well too , but one of the few people that could see through her ability to stonewall or block people out of her mind was her dad and he was the one dealing with her . This was actually the main reason why her dad had always dealt with her when she was in the wrong , cause Jessie couldn ' t see past Grace ' s defenses like her father could .

" So , we are going to start off with the staring at the floor thing you like to do ? " Chris said to her with his arms crossed as he sat in the chair next to her .

Chris turned her chair and then his so both of them were facing each other .

" I ' m not going to say I was wrong . " Grace said looking up to meet her father ' s eyes .

" Really now , because the last thing I remember telling you was to drop the issue with Dixie for now until Jarrett is ready for us to act . " Chris said .

" I can ' t do that . " Grace said .

" Why not ? " Chris growled .

Grace looked down for a moment fighting the tears trying to escape her , but knowing at any moment they would give away the fact that she was upset .

" Answer me , Grace . " Chris said turning her face up to look at him .

Grace looked her father in the eyes not sure if it was a good idea to say what she was thinking , but knowing that her dad could tell when she was fibbing .

" Grace , if I have to tell you again to answer me , then this will be much worse on you . " Chris finally raising his voice causing Grace to jump .

" I - I don ' t want anything bad happening to Rosie and the twins , I don ' t want to think about what would happen to them if you and Jessie were let go from TNA ? So , I c - can ' t just sit back and wait for things to get worse when it could mean my family getting hurt . I - I am the older sibling and its my job to protect them and to comfort them when they are upset . H - how am I suppose to do that when I am kept in the dark about what ' s going on ? " Grace now had tears coming down her face .

Chris let go of her face easily , seeing that Grace was more worried about this than he had realized before .

" Grace , even if something were to happen where Jessie and I were to be let go from TNA , I wouldn ' t allow anything to happen to you or your siblings baby . Is that what all of the Inheritors are thinking about ? " Chris asked .

" I don ' t know about all of them , but I do know that Makayla is just as concerned as I am about it . " Grace said starting to cry harder .

" For the same reasons ? " Chris asked now rubbing the back of Grace ' s head gently .

" Yes sir , she is worried about Aunt Dani and Mason if Uncle James was let go from TNA as well . Although she is not as outspoken as I am about the situation , but I think she is also worried about TJ ' s job , not to mention mine and hers as well . " Grace closing her eyes from her dad ' s soothing touch .

Chris may have a short temper with most people , but with his wife and children he was actually very loving and caring about what he said to them and the way he treated them .

" Look , I promise you that this will work out for the best baby , but you have to be patient or it could mess up what Jarrett already has planned . " Chris said .

" So , Jarrett does have a plan ? " Grace asked .

" Yes , he does and he will tell us about it Friday , but we need to be careful with talking about it and acting before Jeff is ready to go ahead with anything he has planned to deal with Dixie Carter and her Dixieland , okay ? " Chris questioned her .

" Yes sir , " Grace looking back into her dad ' s eyes .

" Go and clean up a little bit , Grace . " Chris hugging her close to him before dismissing her .

" Yes sir , " Grace said and then left her dad ' s office going upstairs . She cleaned up like her dad asked her to and then went to her room to think .

Jessie walked into the office not long after Grace left , Chris was still sitting there thinking about what Grace had mentioned and then about the situation at TNA . Jarrett had trusted Dixie Carter to have his back and to do what was right for everyone that worked for Impact Wrestling at the very beginning of TNA . She was welcomed into the family during the first year of TNA and had followed through on her promise until the day she decided to bring Eric Bischoff in the company . Dixie had allowed the same man who ran WCW out of business to come to TNA and poke his nose in something he had not been apart of building . At first the Bischoff incident seemed like just a bad business decision on Dixie ' s part and what appeared to be her trying to make up for it was actually her deceiving everyone in TNA by her trying to change everything TNA stood for and knowing good in well that people would not like it .

" Chris , you okay ? " Jessie asked putting a hand on his shoulder .

" Grace and Makayla are worried about how this issue with Dixieland is going to effect the family. Grace is worried about Rosie and the boys and Makayla is worried about Dani , Mason , and TJ , they think if Dixie wins then all of us that stands up with Jarrett will be let go from TNA and out of a job . " Chris looked at her .

" Which would effect any income we use to provide for our families . " Jessie added .

" Yes , it could . " Chris said .

" While leaving TNA isn ' t on my to do list , I am already aware of the fact that I could definitely be let go due to the fact that I was the first on the board to side with Jarrett . " Jessie said .

" I know putting you there when Aces &amp; Eights was still in power was the best course of action , but was it a bad decision leaving you there after the Aces &amp; Eights were disbanded ? " Chris pulled Jessie around in front of him where she was now sitting on his lap .

" I don ' t regret the decision of staying on the board , it has helped the company and Jarrett stay one step ahead of any problems that could hurt TNA . I also don ' t regret having Jarrett ' s back against Dixie Carter and her Dixieland , she has caused a lot of pain to the Extended Family already by trying to get rid of AJ , Sting , Petey , and Jarrett . I wasn ' t about to let her try and do to TNA what Bischoff did to WCW . " Jessie said .

" And what about your job with TNA ? " Chris asked .

" If something happens to where I am let go from TNA , I still have plenty of contacts in ROH , so , I know I wouldn ' t be completely out of a way to work . I am actually more worried about what you would do if you were to be let go from TNA , babe ? " Jessie questioned .

" I have contacts outside of TNA , but I don ' t think its something any of us should be focused on Jessie . Just because Dixie thinks she ' s on top right now doesn ' t mean she has all of the answers . Jarrett has been doing this a lot longer than her and not to mention that we have Sting on our side as well . " Chris said .

" And you , the rest of the TNA Originals , the Extended Family , and the Inheritors ready to fight and back Jarrett up at a moments notice . " Jessie agreed just as they heard a car drive up in the driveway .

Chris looked at the clock seeing that it was 4 pm .

" Rosie and the boys are home . " Grace called into the office .

" I figured it was them . " Chris said .

" Has Rosie talked to you yet about what she is planning on doing after school ? " Jessie asked .

" Nope , has she said anything to you ? " Chris looked at his wife .

" No , " Jessie said .

" Mom , dad , " Rosie poked her head in the office .

" Hey baby , how was school ? " Jessie asked .

" School was great until I had to ride home with my brothers talking about women . " Rosie sighed .

" Women ? " Chris asked .

" Yes sir , " Rosie said .

" I think you may need to talk to the boys . " Jessie said looking at Chris .

" About what ? " Chris asked .

" Women , " Jessie said .

" Women ? Why do I need to talk to the boys about women ? " Chris asked confused .

" Oh boy , " Rosie said .

" As in the birds and bees , dear . " Jessie said .

" Why me ? " Chris groaned .

" Because I had to with the girls , so , you have to with the boys . " Jessie said with a do not argue with me look .

" First my brothers won ' t hush about women and now you two are talking about the birds and bees around me . Is this a bad dream or do you really want to torture me like this ? " Rosie groaned like her father .

" See baby , even Rosie thinks its a bad idea . " Chris looked at Jessie hoping she would reconsider her idea .

" No , you are doing it or we are going to have a long talk Wildcat . And Rosie you were the one who came and told us about your brothers talking about women , so either both of you deal with what you have to do or drop the subject . " Jessie gave both of them one of her death glares making both of them leave the office not wanting the wrath of the Snow Leopard on them .

Once outside of the office Chris and Rosie looked at each other .

" She ' s scary when she is angry . " Rosie said .

" Women ? " Chris asked Rosie .

" That ' s what the twins called them not me . " Rosie looked at her father .

" Thanks for bringing it up , so , I have to be the one to have ' the talk ' with your brothers . " Chris said .

" La la , lalala " Rosie said sticking her fingers in her ears , so , she couldn ' t hear what her dad was saying .

" Funny , but when you were their age all you could think about was boys . " Chris said as both of them walked towards the kitchen .

" I have some graduation stuff for you to sign dad . " Rosie said trying to change the subject .

" Yeah and you are very good at trying to change the subject , Rosie . " Chris looked at her as they entered the kitchen to see Grace , CJ , and RJ sitting at the bar in the kitchen .

" Hey dad , " The twins said .

" Boys , I ' ve heard you two are interested in women . " Chris putting a hand on both boys ' shoulders .

" Yeah , as in Rosie , Makayla , and myself need to interrogate these girls that my brothers are interested in . " Grace said texting on her phone .

" Why would you do that Grace ? " RJ asked .

" Because I am not have some inappropriate girls around my baby brothers and I know Makayla feels the same way about Mason . " Grace said .

" There goes my prom date . " Rosie said .

" What prom date ? " Grace and Chris both asked .

" As in senior prom , where I get to ask someone to my senior prom . Oh , don ' t tell me you two forgot about prom . " Rosie looked at Grace and Chris .

" No , but , I haven ' t heard anything about a date ? " Chris asked .

" You didn ' t think I would just go by myself did you and I don ' t want just any old dude going with me , so , I thought I would ask Mason if he would go . " Rosie said .

" Rosie , I am pretty sure Makayla wouldn ' t mind you asking Mason to go on a date sis . I was thinking more along the lines of strangers going out with Mason . " Grace looked at her .

" Of course , you are going to have to run it by the Cowboy also . " Chris said .

" They will be here tomorrow right ? " Rosie asked .

" Yes , they will , Storm and I need to go over last minute details concerning our match this week to finally end the BDC . " Chris said .

" Makayla and I dealt with ours today . " Grace texting .

" Who are you texting ? " CJ asked .

" Uhm , " Grace said .

" Eddie , " Rosie guessed .

" Maybe , " Grace looked at her sister .

" I think somebody else has a crush . " RJ said .

" On one of the Wolves . " CJ added .

" What ?! " Chris asked looking at Grace .

" I do not , he is just a good friend . " Grace defended herself .

" Yeah , right , you were talking to him last night around 10 pm . " Rosie said .

Chris and the twins looked at Grace .

" Uh uh , that was not what you guys are thinking , we were also talking to Makayla , Davey , and TJ at the same time . " Grace said .

" About ? " CJ asked .

" Tigre Uno , Spud , and Mandrews . " Grace said .

" Why ? " Chris asked now curious .

" TJ and the Wolves think we should add them into the Inheritors , but we are not sure when or if the Originals and Extended Family will be okay with it . " Grace informed her father .

" Why not add Crazzy Steve ? " The twins asked .

" Yep , I was right , my brothers are not normal . " Rosie said .

" Considering this family and the wrestling business this family is associated with not being normal is okay with me . " RJ said .

" I totally agree , now dad , RJ and I need to talk to you about cheerleaders . " CJ said making RJ smile and the girls groan .

" We ' re leaving . " Grace and Rosie both said leaving the kitchen .

" What did we say ? " CJ and RJ looked at their father .

" I have no idea , but I want to hear about these cheerleaders you boys seem to like so much . " Chris wanting to see if he really needed to talk about the birds and bees with the boys . If push comes to shove he could always recruit the Cowboy to help him deal with having ' the talk ' with the boys .


	4. Observation Skills

_A/N : Looks like we might have another couple brewing between Rosie and Mason . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the past or present TNA Wrestlers . I do own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 4 : Observation Skills

**Next Afternoon **

The following afternoon AMW and the Naturals were in the ring practicing with Grace , Makayla , TJ , Rosie , Mason , and the Twins watching them . Grace , Makayla , and TJ were really paying attention to what was going on , trying to see if they could learn anything from their predecessors .

" So , do you guys still want to include Tigre , Spud , Mandrews , and Steve into the Inheritors ? " TJ asked .

" That ' s what we thought about doing , but we wanted to run it by Khoya and Sanada before we mentioned anything to them . " Makayla said she was resting her head on TJ ' s shoulder .

" We need to make sure that everyone that is behind us will help deal with the problems at Impact and will continue to fight for what Jarrett and the other TNA Originals stood for when they built the foundation of TNA . " Grace said looking at Makayla and TJ .

" We ' re behind you all the way . " Makayla and TJ both said .

The twins were waiting to see what the Cowboy and Mason would say about Rosie asking Mason to the prom .

" Rosie " RJ whispered quietly to Rosie .

" What ? " Rosie asked .

" When are you going to ask Uncle James and Mason about you know what ? " CJ asked .

" When the Cowboy isn ' t in the ring , why are you so concerned about it ? " Rosie asked her brothers .

" No real reason , we were just curious as to what they would say . " RJ said .

" You two are way too nosy for your own good . " Rosie glared .

" No , we are just practicing our observation skills . " CJ smiled .

" Yeah , in this family it comes in handy . " RJ added .

" Observation skills ? " Rosie asked .

" Yep , " The twins answered her .

" Why do you need observation skills ? " Rosie asked curiously .

" To be smart . " The twins answered .

" About what ? " Rosie looked at them confused .

" Picking up girls . " Both boys smiled at her .

" What are you three whispering about ? " Mason asked .

" Nothing Mason , my brothers are just acting strange . " Rosie said very quickly .

" You ' re chicken , " CJ said and the boys started making chicken noises at her .

Grace , Makayla , and TJ looked at the twins strangely , wondering what was with all of the chicken sounds .

" No offense , but your brothers are cuckoo , Grace . " TJ said .

" Unfortunately we haven ' t found a way to cure it either . " Grace said .

" And all I got is Mason . " Makayla said .

" I always thought you two were raised in a barn , but a henhouse never crossed my mind until now . " Mason said making the ones sitting there laugh .

" What ' s with all of the chicken noises ? " Chase asked walking over to the kids . The Naturals and AMW were through practicing in the ring .

" Because they are weird . " Rosie said pointing at the twins .

" We were doing it because of Rosie . . . " The twins started to say , but Rosie covered both of their mouths .

" Stop , " Rosie said with a glare similar to her mothers making the boys back away from her .

" Well , I see Rosie rules the roost . " Mason said .

" Only when mom ' s not around . " Grace referring to Jessie .

" Uh , I need to talk to you . " Rosie grabbed James by the hand and pulled him away from the others to talk .

" Sure , darlin . " James said looking confused at Chris who seemed to know what was going on by the smile on his face , but followed Rosie .

The kids were all watching them .

" Why does Rosie need to talk to my dad ? " Makayla asked Grace .

" Yeah , what ' s up ? " Mason asked more interested in Rosie and his dad talking than anyone else in the building at the moment .

Every now and then they would look at Mason making him even more confused and concerned . The Cowboy nodded his head to Rosie about what ever she asked him , then he walked back over to the others and looked at Mason pointing for him to go talk to Rosie .

" Rosie , needs to speak with you Mason . " James said smiling at him .

" Yes sir , " Mason said nervously to his dad and then walked over to Rosie .

**Rosie and Mason **

" Dad said you needed to speak with me . " Mason said as he stood next to Rosie .

" Yes , I wanted to ask you something , but I had to make sure your dad was okay with it first . " Rosie said .

" Okay , so , what did you want to ask me ? " Mason questioned her confused .

" My senior prom is coming up and I was wondering if you would go with me ? " Rosie asked .

" That ' s funny , because I was going to ask you the same thing . " Mason said since he was graduating too .

" Have you asked my dad about this ? " Rosie looking at Mason .

" Yes , I asked him when we first arrived here . So , do you want to go to both together ? " Mason asked .

" Sounds like a good idea to me . " Rosie smiled .

" Then its a date . " Mason said .

" Don ' t you mean two dates , Mason ? " Rosie asked .

" Yes , of course , two dates . " Mason said as they both walked back to the others .

**The Group **

" I wonder if they have agreed to it ? " RJ asked looking at CJ .

" Good question . " CJ said as both boys turned to look at Rosie and Mason talking .

" Boys , quit spying on them . " Chris told his sons as the Cowboy sat next to him .

" But , we need it . " CJ said .

" Why do you need to spy on Rosie and Mason ? " James asked curiously .

" For our observation skills . " RJ smiled very big .

" Observation skills are good , but why do you need them to spy on your sister and Mason ? " Andy asked .

" To get vital information . " CJ said pointing at his head to show that he was a smart thinker .

" Vital information on what ? " Chase asked .

" Women , " The twins both said making Grace groan and sigh .

" Women ? " The Naturals and James asked .

" We need to learn how to pick up girls . " RJ informed them making Chris realize that maybe Jessie was right about having a talk with the boys .

" That ' s a new one . " TJ said .

" What ' s a new one ? " Makayla asked TJ while Grace looked at the both of them .

" Spying on your sibling and friend to learn how to get a date . " TJ said .

" Don ' t encourage them . " Grace whispered to TJ .

" Boys , I think we need to have a talk . " Chris said to the twins .

" Oh , boy , " The Naturals said walking outside .

" Wait up , " Grace running to catch up with them to avoid having to listen to what her dad was going to tell her brothers .

" We ' re going somewhere else . " TJ and Makayla both said also leaving .

" I think I ' m . . . " James making to leave before Chris pulled him back down .

" Oh , no , you don ' t , you are helping me with this . " Chris said .

" Uh uh , I had to give the talk to Mason , so , you are going to have to do the same for your boys . " Storm said .

" What talk ? " The twins asked .

" Please , help me with this . " Chris begged the Cowboy .

" Fine , I will sit here and listen . " James said .

The Cowboy sitting and listening actually ended up with him doing a lot of answering questions and the talk between AMW and the twins ended up being a very good thing for the boys , but also very awkward for all four of them .

" Thanks for the talk , but did you really have to gross us out . " RJ asked .

" Totally not cool . " CJ said gagging .

" I think its a very good thing , since both of you are getting to the point where you want to be around girls . " Chris said .

" I agree , but now I am getting out of here before this gets anymore strange . " James said leaving .

" Look , I know both of you are going to want to be around girls right now and in the future , but promise me both of you will treat them with respect and will be careful , okay . " Chris looked at both of his boys .

" Yes sir , we promise . " The twins both said .

" Good , now you can go . " Chris said .

" Hmm , so , you suckered the Cowboy into helping you talk with the twins . " Rosie said as Mason followed his dad out of the building .

" I didn ' t sucker him into it , I just asked him to help me . " Chris said .

" But , mom said for you to do it , not AMW . " Rosie smiled at her dad .

" Look it got done , so , it shouldn ' t be a problem . " Chris looked at her .

" When exactly were you going to tell me that Mason was interested in asking me to his prom ? " Rosie asked .

" I didn ' t know until they showed up today and Mason asked me if you could go with him . " Chris said .

" And you are okay with it ? " Rosie making sure her dad wasn ' t going to be over protective .

" Yes , baby , I know who Mason was raised by and how he was raised . So , I know he will be good for you and won ' t try to hurt you little one . " Chris said .

" Thanks daddy . " Rosie said hugging Chris .

" Sure thing sweetheart . " Chris kissing her on the cheek .

" Come on , lets go . " Rosie said as she walked out of the training building with her dad who made sure the building was locked up before going into his house .


	5. Late Night Talk

_A/N: The twins are something else aren ' t they . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the past or present TNA Wrestlers . I do own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 5 : Late Night Talk

**Harris House - 1 am **

Early the next morning in the Harris home Grace was having a dream of when she was taken hostage .

_Smoke was everywhere and the heat was unbearable , the bad man felt that if he couldn ' t have Grace to himself no one would and set the house ablaze . The Naturals had came in unexpectantly to rescue her after months of the family searching for the location to where the man was keeping Grace . The Naturals had taken down the goons watching her and the three were about to make an escape when the house was lit . Grace ' s dad and many of what would later become the extend family watched with horror as the house was engulfed in flames fearing the worst . _

_Inside of the house Grace was frightened and hugging Andy Douglas ' s leg out of fear of being killed ._

_" Andy , Chase , I ' m scared . " Grace cried ._

_" Hang on Grace , we ' ll get out of this as soon as we can find another exit . " Andy said . _

_" Andy , over here . " Chase Stevens said making his partner turn to look at him ._

_" What is it Chase ? " Andy asked ._

_" I found a fallout shelter we could escape from . " Chase pointed at the door ._

_" Good going Chase . " Andy said picking up Grace and carrying her to the door . _

_" We need to get this picture frame off of it and then we can get out of here . " Chase said as he moved the frame to the side and open the fallout shelter ._

_" Andy , I want my daddy . " Grace was now crying in Andy ' s arms . _

_" We will get you to him as soon as we get out Grace . " Andy said ._

_" The passage is clear . " Chase said now down in the shelter looking at the other door that lead out of the house ._

_" Then lets go , " Andy said passing Grace to Chase realizing it was to far down for her and then he jumped down himself making sure the doors closed behind him . _

_" Lets get out of here . " Chase said as he and Andy ran to the other door of the fallout shelter that lead to outside . _

_Andy tried to open it and found it was jammed . _

_" Its jammed . " Andy said trying to use his weight to push on the door ._

_" Try and kick the door down Andy . " Chase said ._

_" Right , " Andy said . _

_After several hard kicks to the door Andy finally busted through the door and ran outside where the others were waiting . Grace quickly went into her dad ' s arms happy to be out of the bad house safe and with him again . _

Grace woke up looking around expecting to see the evil house burning , but realized she was in her upstairs bedroom of her father ' s house .

" Another dream of that place . " Grace said getting up going to the bathroom . She splashed water on her face trying to get the memories out of her head , but nothing .

" Maybe Eddie is right about me talking to dad about this . " Grace said .

She grabbed her cell phone from her room , then walked down the stairs to the kitchen getting an apple off of the counter and then a bottle of water from the fridge . She took her phone , the apple , and water and sat at the kitchen bar sending a text message to Eddie hoping not to wake him while she munched on the apple .

**Harris House - Master Bedroom **

In the master bedroom of the Harris house the Wildcat began to stir in his sleep because of hearing noises in the house . He opened his eyes looking over at Jessie who was still in a deep sleep and then looked to the door of his bedroom seeing the light from the refrigerator door in the kitchen come on and then go off . Chris got up quietly so he wouldn ' t wake Jessie and walked into the kitchen to see Grace sitting at the bar with her cell phone in one hand and an apple in another and a bottle of water in front of her .

" Somebodies up early . " Chris said making Grace jump and turn to see him .

" Jesus , dad , what are you trying to do scare me to death ? " Grace asked putting a hand over her heart .

" Nope , just wondering why I am seeing the light to the fridge come on at 1 am when my daughter should be in bed instead of texting on a cell phone . " Chris said sitting next to her at the bar .

" I couldn ' t sleep . " Grace said honestly eating on the apple .

" Want to talk about it ? " Chris asked just as Grace ' s phone lit up to show she had a message .

Chris spotted Eddie Edwards on the caller ID .

" You are talking to Eddie Edwards at 1 am ? " Chris looked at her curiously .

" He ' s usually a night owl , so , I don ' t normally have to wake him when I can ' t get to sleep at night . " Grace said .

" How do you know that ? " Chris narrowed his eyes .

" Relax dad , nothing is going on between me and Eddie despite what my siblings believe . Everyone seems to forget that I have known Eddie since my ROH days , Eddie and I use to hang out when we couldn ' t get to sleep at nights . " Grace sighed .

" So , why can ' t you get to sleep tonight ? " Chris asked easing up .

Grace looked at her dad for a moment wondering if she was doing the right thing telling him why she couldn ' t get to sleep and add her problems on top of everything else going on .

" I am having nightmares of when I was held hostage . " Grace said watching her dad for signs of him getting upset .

" How long have you been having them ? " Chris asked softly trying not to get worried about his daughter reliving the horror that she went through at the hands of a madman .

" Two months and its gotten worse overtime . " Grace said as she sent a text message back to Eddie .

" About ? " Chris asked .

" Always the same thing , when the Naturals and I got trapped in the house by the fire . " Grace said making Chris let out a deep breath at the idea .

" Baby why didn ' t you tell me sooner ? " Chris asked moving his chair closer to her .

" Because I didn ' t want to worry you with everything else going on . " Grace said laying her head on her daddy ' s shoulder .

" You don ' t have to hold out on me just because of whats going on at Impact . You are more important to me than wrestling Grace . " Chris rubbing her back .

" Yes sir , " Grace said .

" Does anyone else know about the nightmares ? " Chris asked .

" Uhm , Eddie knows . " Grace looked at her dad unsure of how he would take her going to someone else before him with a problem .

" Eddie Edwards ? " Chris asked .

" Yes sir , " Grace answered .

" Hmm , so , are you feeling more comfortable going to Edwards instead of coming to your old man for advice ? " Chris wondered .

" First of all you are not old and second I still feel comfortable talking to you dad . You will always be the number one in my life , but sometimes its good to have friends to talk to when I am dealing with certain issues . " Grace said putting her arms around her dad hugging him .

" I was just teasing you Grace . I ' m happy that you have friends that you can depend on and I know how much friends can help especially with the careers we have sweetie . " Chris watching her .

" Teasing your daughter isn ' t nice dad . " Grace said .

" Its not ? " Chris asked .

" No its not , " Grace yawned .

" Looks like somebody is ready to go back to bed . " Chris said .

" I guess so . " Grace said .

" Alright go on and try to get some sleep baby . " Chris stepping down off of the stool .

" Yes sir , " Grace said getting off of the stool she was on , throwing away the apple core and taking her phone and water bottle off of the bar counter .

" Good night baby . " Chris hugged her .

" Night dad , thanks for the talk . " Grace said as her dad gave her a kiss on the forehead .

" Don ' t mention it . " Chris said to her .

" Love you , dad . " Grace said .

" Love you too , Grace . " Chris smiled as she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room .

Chris went back to the master bedroom and climbed back in the bed with Jessie who rolled over to look at him .

" Chris ? " Jessie asked .

" Yeah Jess , " Chris looked at her .

" What were you doing up so early ? " Jessie asked .

" Grace couldn ' t sleep and needed to talk . " Chris said .

" Everything okay ? " Jessie asked snuggling up next to Chris .

" Everythings fine baby . " Chris said deep in thought .

" What are you thinking about ? " Jessie asked .

" How Grace seems just as comfortable talking to Eddie Edwards as she would me or Makayla . " Chris said .

" Chris she is getting older and ready to start dating . " Jessie said making Chris cringe at the idea .

" She says Eddie is just her friend . " Chris said .

" Sometimes the person who is our best friend and the one we can put our trust in to help us through rough times is the best one to have a family with dear . Just like you have been for me Chris . " Jessie rubbing her hand on Chris ' s chest and abs .

" We ' ve definitely been there for each other when things got rough . " Chris smiled at his wife .

" Don ' t you want that for Grace ? " Jessie asked .

" Of course I want that for her , I want that for all of my kids , but sometimes its hard for me to realize that Grace isn ' t that little girl that always followed me around anymore . " Chris sighed .

" Chris , Grace will always be your little girl and just like the kids will always be your kids . Just because they are getting old doesn ' t mean they want to spend any less time with you , it just means that they are ready to go out on their own and start lives of their own just like you did when you were their age and I did when I was their age . " Jessie kissed him on the cheek .

" Yeah , you ' re right , I love you Snow Leopard . " Chris said .

" I love you too , Wildcat . " Jessie said .

" Lets try and get some more sleep . " Chris said .

" Good idea . " Jessie yawned .

Soon both of them were back asleep happy that their children were happy and safe .


	6. Samurai Sanada

_A/N : I wonder how long it will take Grace and Eddie to realize how they feel about each other and I wonder how the Wildcat would handle his daughter dating one of the Wolves ?_

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the past or present TNA Wrestlers . I do own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 6 : Samurai Sanada

**Thursday , March 10 , 2016 - Harris House **

" Grace , " Makayla called to her as she entered the Wildcat ' s house with her dad .

" Yeah , what ' s up ? " Grace asked walking to the front door .

" I got a surprise for you , " Makayla said .

" Sweet , what is it ? " Grace asked .

TJ came into the house with a large package in his hands .

" What in the world does TJ have ? " Chris asked as he approached them .

" Apparently the girls are keeping secrets cause I have no clue either . " James said .

" Its new ring gear and stuff for our debut Friday . " Makayla said .

" So , it finally arrived . " Grace smiled .

" Just tell me where you want them . " TJ said .

" You ' re a good man TJ . " James looked at the younger man .

" Sometimes a little too good , Storm . " TJ said .

" In here TJ , " Chris said pointing to his office .

" Sounds good to us . " Grace and Makayla both said .

TJ put the package down in the Wildcat ' s office taking a deep breath .

" It weighs more than Sanada . " TJ said as Sanada and Khoya both walked in the office .

" What weighs more than me ? " Sanada asked curiously .

" This package . " TJ pointed at it .

" I asked if you wanted me to get it , but you said you had it cause you . . . " Khoya started to say but TJ put his hand over the big guy ' s mouth .

" Easy big man . " TJ said .

" Come on guys , you both know that TJ is super strong . " Makayla said making Sanada , Grace , and Khoya cough and gag as TJ flexed his arms to show off his muscles .

" I wonder how tough TJ would be after my dad puts him in the delayed vertical suplex ? " Grace asked .

" He would be out cold in three seconds flat . " Chris said .

" I would not , I have you know I am a multiple time X - Division champ guys so I can handle myself in the ring . " TJ said making Chris look at him amused .

" TJ we don ' t doubt that you are good mate , but I ' ve known many guys that have fallen to Chris ' s delayed vertical suplex . " Storm said .

" Guys , can we focus on the package and not mess with TJ ? " Makayla asked .

" Sure , " Grace said taking the scissors off of her dad ' s office desk and opening the box .

" So , what ' s in the box ? " Sanada asked .

Grace pulled out leather ring jackets both had Southern Comfort engraved on the back , but Grace ' s had American Kid on the pocket and the American Flag decorating her jacket . Makayla ' s had Tennessee Outlaw on the pocket and the Tennessee Flag decorating the jacket that was meant for her .

" All of a sudden its like my birthday came early . " Grace said pulling the jacket on to make sure it fit .

" Glad the new jackets came in because the denim one I have was beginning to wear out . " Makayla added also trying on her jacket .

" Hmm , you two definitely take after AMW . " TJ said making James and Chris high five each other as Jessie walked in the door with Gail Kim .

" Damn , girls I thought James and Chris were the only ones who wore leather around here . " Gail said .

" Aunt Gail , " Makayla and Grace hugged her .

" They definitely take after the boys . " Jessie said looking at AMW .

" What else is in the box ? " Khoya and Sanada both asked .

Grace once again looked into the box pulling out new elbow and knee pads .

" New gear , " Grace said as Makayla took hers and looked at them .

" Good they don ' t weigh as much as the last set I received . " Makayla said when she weighed them in her hand .

" What ' s wrong with a little weight Makayla ? " Khoya asked .

" I don ' t like having an anchor weighing my arm down when I am trying to punch somebody ' s lights out Khoya . " Makayla smirked .

" Makayla ' s got the Cowboy ' s devious grin down too . " Gail laughed .

" Except its sexy when Makayla does it . " TJ said making Grace , Sanada , and Khoya gag again .

" My wife thinks its sexy when I am all devious . " James pointed out to TJ .

" I guess somebody has to do it . " Chris looked at James .

" Not funny Cat . " Storm said .

" Boys behave around the kids . " Jessie said .

Grace pulled pictures out of the box of Southern Comfort together and some of the girls separate .

" Hubba - hubba , I need one of those of Makayla in ring gear . " TJ said making Makayla kiss him on the cheek .

" Are we keeping you two lovebirds from something ? " Grace asked .

" Uhm , " Makayla and TJ both said looking at each other and then Storm .

" As long as he doesn ' t hurt her , I have no problem with them having fun . " James said .

" Looks like we have a few other merchandise in here like t - shirts , hats , and stuff like that for our fans . " Grace looked at Makayla .

" So , we are now all set for Friday . " Makayla said .

" Oh yeah , " Grace agreed .

" Let me be the first to welcome you girls as the newest Knockouts in TNA . " Gail put her arms around both of the girls .

" Thanks Aunt Gail . " Grace and Makayla smiled at the veteran Knockout .

" Yeah and Traci Brooks will be back as Bad Influence ' s valet in two weeks . " Jessie said .

" When did that happen ? " Storm asked .

" This morning , I had to make a few phone calls at the office which is why I wasn ' t here this morning . " Jessie said .

" Just as long as you be careful around the office . " Chris put his arms around Jessie .

" Gail ' s helping me again at the office , so , I will have somebody watching my back and soon Jacqueline will be back from Texas and will have my back as well . " Jessie said .

" As in Jackie Moore ? " James asked .

" Yep , " Gail and Jessie both said .

" Why is she in Texas ? " Chris asked as Makayla and TJ snuck out the door .

Grace , Khoya , and Sanada went to the kitchen letting the older wrestlers talk .

" Jackie was delivering a message to Booker T from Jarrett and Sting asking for his help . " Jessie referring to her mentor .

" I thought Booker was retiring . " Chris said .

" He is from in ring competition , but he is still going to train future wrestlers and he said he would still be available if the family needs his help . " Jessie said .

" Sounds good , " Chris and Gail both said .

" Hmm , looks like the children have ran off somewhere . " James looking around .

" Most likely the kitchen . " Chris said as they walked into the kitchen to see Grace , Khoya , and Sanada sitting at the bar .

" Okay , so three of them are in the kitchen , but where did you guys send Makayla and TJ to ? " Jessie asked .

" They are in the swing outside . " Sanada pointed to the window .

" The Wolves are bringing lunch . " Grace said .

" Good , I ' m starving . " James said .

" Don ' t worry Uncle James we wouldn ' t let you starve . " Grace said yawning .

" Somebody is sleepy . " Gail said .

" No comment . " Grace said as she saw The Wolves car pull up and Roode ' s behind theirs .

" Looks like the It Factor is here , too . " Khoya said .

" Wonder what news he brings ? " Storm asked .

" Good question . " Chris looked at the Cowboy .

**Makayla and Manik**

Makayla and Manik were sitting in the swing on Wildcat ' s front porch talking when they saw the Wolves and Roode pull up in the driveway .

" I guess the Wolves weren ' t the only ones coming for lunch . " TJ said .

" Yeah , " Makayla agreed .

The Wolves and Bobby walked onto the porch .

" What ' s up with the two of you ? " Davey asked .

" Just hanging out . " TJ said .

" Hey Uncle Bobby . " Makayla hugged the It Factor .

" Hey kiddo where is your dad and Chris ? " Bobby asked .

" Inside , " Makayla said as Eddie walked in carrying lunch for everybody .

TJ and Makayla followed Bobby and Davey into the house .

**Wildcat ' s House - Kitchen **

Everyone was now in the kitchen with their lunches in hand .

" So , Bobby what ' s going on ? " James asked as they began to eat .

" Jarrett has sent EY and Petey to Canada to find A1 and Devine . " Bobby said .

" I take it Jarrett is still trying to find more of the Originals to back us up ? " Davey asked .

" Yeah , but he is trying to keep hushed up by not using to many phones right now to do it which is why he sent Eric and Petey to get the rest of Team Canada in person . " Bobby said .

" Same reason we decided to send Jackie to talk to Booker and it was easy enough to ask Kazarian to talk to Traci about coming back to the help us . " Jessie said .

" Meaning its not just more of the Originals , but more of the Extended Family you are getting to help us ? " Grace asked .

" Yes of course , we need everyone who isn ' t against us with us to deal with the problem at hand . " Gail answered .

" Dixie last week called her new Dixieland a freight train . " Eddie said .

" Trains can be either hijacked or ran off the tracks if the occasion calls for it . " Makayla said .

" Sounds good to me . " TJ , Sanada , and Khoya said .

" And we can definitely help them run off the tracks . " Grace added getting a high-five from Makayla .

" I like that idea . " The Wolves both said .

" So , do I , but lets wait until tomorrow after Jarrett has told us the plan against Dixie and her followers . " Chris said .

" I thought they were more along the lines of mindless wackos , but followers will work to dad . " Grace said getting a chuckle from Chris .

" Tomorrow , tomorrow , I ' ll love you tomorrow , it ' s only a day away . " Sanada said making the others look at him .

" Sanada ' s always in a good mood . " Khoya said .

" He ' s right though I will love Makayla tomorrow and everyday after that . " TJ said .

" Awe , you are so sweet , TJ . " Makayla kissing TJ .

" Hey , don ' t make me lose my appetite . " Grace said .

" In the words of my dad Grace , sorry about your damn luck . " Makayla said making the Cowboy laugh and Grace ' s mouth fall open .

" Grace looks like you lost your touch today with the sarcasm . " Davey said .

" Davey sarcasm is in my blood , so , the only way for me to lose my sarcasm is for someone to kill me and drain my blood . " Grace said .

" They wouldn ' t dare . " Eddie said .

" Wouldn ' t dare to do what Eddie ? " Grace asked .

" Kill you and drain your blood and anyone who tries will become Wolf bait . " Eddie said .

" That is if I don ' t kill them first . " Chris said .

" As her partner I think I would be the first one in line to deal with who ever messes with Grace . " Makayla declared .

" All of a sudden I feel very over protected considering the fact that I was just using a figure of speech . " Grace shook her head .

" Its the love of the family Grace . " James said .

" Yeah . " Grace said .

" What is Sanada doing ? " Khoya and Bobby asked making everyone look at him now dressed sort of like a samurai .

" I think Sanada is planning on going samurai on the ass of whoever messes with Grace . " Manik said as the others chuckled .

" Exactly what I had in mind . " Sanada said .

" Samurai Sanada has a nice ring to it . " Davey said .

" Thanks Sanada . " Grace said as the others continued to laugh .


	7. Cheerleader Problems

_A/N: Samurai Sanada is going to help protect Grace , lol . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the past or present TNA Wrestlers . I do own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 7 : Cheerleader Problems

**Thursday Afternoon - Harris House**

At 4 pm Rosie and the twins got home from school to see their dad and Grace in the living room watching TV while their mom was cooking supper .

" Hey , guys . " Grace said .

" Afternoon , " Rosie and CJ said happy while RJ just walked upstairs to his room with a rather sick look on his face .

" What happened with RJ ? " Chris asked looking towards the stairs as Jessie looked at them .

" He tried asking the head cheerleader out on a date today . " CJ said .

" Really now , " Chris said .

" You think she turned him down ? " Grace asked .

" Probably more than that because that thing RJ tried to ask out is a heathen . " Rosie said .

" Rosie , " Chris and Jessie said .

" That ' s not very nice sis . " Grace shocked at what she said .

" And you wouldn ' t be so quick to back her up if you knew who I was talking about Grace . " Rosie said .

" Who exactly ? " Grace asked .

" Lauren Waycroff . " CJ said .

" Oh my God , " Grace growled looking at Rosie and CJ and then running up the stairs .

They could hear Grace yelling at RJ to get his butt downstairs immediately .

" So , what kind of a girl is she ? " Chris asked .

" She the kind that uses the boys that throw themselves down at her feet like dogs to do her bidding . If RJ asked her out then more than likely she lead him on by asking him to doing things for her like opening doors and carrying her books all day and then jerk the rug out from under him in a bad way . " Rosie said .

" I don ' t follow , " CJ said .

" The last guy she asked out she nailed him where it hurt the most without the teachers present and then scared the poor guy into not saying anything . " Rosie said .

" She did what !? No , you are going downstairs right now and tell dad what she did RJ . " Grace said .

" But , Grace , " RJ started .

" Go , " Grace said as they both walked down the stairs .

" What happened ? " Chris and Jessie both asked .

RJ looked at his parents and then Grace not wanting to tell them what happened .

" Tell them , " Grace glared .

" Grace , " RJ said .

" No , either you tell them or I will . " Grace warned him .

Just then RJ felt like he was going to puke and went to go to the bathroom but Grace stopped him with her arm .

" You are not going anywhere until you tell them . " Grace said .

" Grace , I ... " RJ said .

" Tell them , " Grace said finally RJ moved his oldest sister out of the way and ran to the bathroom closing it behind him .

" Grace , that was a little harsh , " Jessie said .

" He needs to grow up , " Grace walking outside to the swing .

Just then the ones in the house heard RJ puking and looked at each other .

" I got it , " Chris said standing up and going to the bathroom knocking on the door .

" Yeah , " RJ said .

" RJ let me in , " Chris said .

" Its unlocked , " RJ said puking again .

Chris opened the door to see RJ sweating bad and looking really pale .

" RJ , are you okay ? " Chris asked concerned .

" No , " RJ said sitting with his back to the wall .

" What did she do you ? " Chris asked .

" She stuck her foot between my legs and pressed down hard on my personal area . " RJ said , he was fine with telling his mom and dad about his problems , but saying things in front of his siblings and friends always made RJ feel weak .

" Anything else ? " Chris cringed after hearing what RJ told him .

" She kicked me in the stomach a few times . " RJ said .

" How bad does it hurt ? " Chris asked .

" Almost like something came loose . " RJ said .

" Alright , you need to let your mother take you to the hospital to get checked out son . " Chris said .

" What about you ? " RJ asked .

" I need to clear up somethings with Grace and then I will follow you . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " RJ said .

" Jessie , " Chris called .

" Yes Chris ? " Jessie asked as she came to the bathroom door .

" Take RJ to the hospital to get the place checked out where that girl kicked him . " Chris said .

" Alright , come on RJ . " Jessie said .

" Yes ma ' am . " RJ said as all three of them walked from the bathroom .

RJ went and got his shoes and changed his shirt , so , he wouldn ' t smell like puke at the hospital . The he walked downstairs to find his mother waiting on him .

" Where are they going ? " CJ asked .

" Hospital , " Chris said .

" Not without me he ' s not . " CJ ran after them .

" Why you ? " Rosie asked .

" Because twins have to stick together . " CJ called back grabbing his shoes and ran out the door with them .

" Excuse me for not being a twin . " Rosie said getting a look from her dad that said hush .

" Not now Rosie , " Chris said .

" I think I will go do my homework . " Rosie walked upstairs .

" Grace Lynn Harris , get in here ! " Chris called to her in a don ' t argue with me tone .

Grace walked in the house looking very guilty .

" You already know you are in trouble don ' t you ? " Chris asked seeing the long look on her face .

" Yes sir , what happened with RJ ? " Grace asked .

" Don ' t know yet , Grace what were you thinking earlier yelling at him ? " Chris asked .

" I didn ' t mean for it to go that far . " Grace collapsed to her knees on the floor sitting their looking defeated .

" Grace , " Chris kneeling beside her .

" Yes sir , " Grace said .

" Come on lets go into my office and talk . " Chris said helping her up and to his office .

Grace sat on the couch in her dad ' s office and started crying .

" Sshh , baby , its okay . " Chris sitting on the couch next to her pulling Grace into his arms .

" Daddy , I don ' t know what ' s going on with me . " Grace cried on her father ' s chest .

" What are you talking about ? " Chris asked concerned .

" Its just I feel angry all the time and its gotten worse with everything coming at me all at the same time . " Grace crying harder .

" Everything ? " Chris asked .

" The situation in TNA , the nightmares about the fire , protecting the family , everything seems to be happening at once and I don ' t know how to handle it . " Grace said .

" Baby you need to learn how to manage your stress and issues better , keeping all of this mess bottled up inside of you and letting it hit you all at once isn ' t healthy for you . " Chris said .

" I know , but I don ' t know how to control it . " Grace said .

" How about you let me and your mother worry about protecting the family and then you focus on Impact and forget about the fire Grace cause that was along time ago and no one will ever hurt you like that again . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Grace said .

Just then the phone rang and Chris picked it up .

" Hello , what ? Okay , Jess I will let them know , bye babe . " Chris said and hung up the phone .

" What happened ? " Grace asked .

" RJ is having an emergency appendecomy do to him being kicked hard enough to the point where his appendix could rupture . " Chris told Grace .

" Should I tell Rosie ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah and then I am going to the hospital . " Chris said .

" You want me to stay here with Rosie or us to come with you ? " Grace asked .

" What happened ? " Rosie asked walking into the office .

" RJ is having his appendix removed . " Chris said .

" Are we going to the hospital ? " Rosie asked .

" Only if you want to , " Chris said .

" He ' s my little brother . " Grace and Rosie both said .

" Okay , okay , go put your shoes on and then we will go . " Chris told them both .

" Yes sir , " Grace and Rosie both left his office to their rooms .


	8. Nurse

_A/N: Poor RJ and Grace seems to be having some problems as well ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the past or present TNA Wrestlers . I do own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 8 : Nurse

**Hospital **

Chris walked into the hospital with the girls where Jessie and CJ was waiting on RJ to come out of surgery .

" Jessie , " Chris said .

" Hey , " Jessie hugged him .

" How long has he been back ? " Chris asked .

" Ten minutes at the most . " Jessie said .

" The doctor said his appendix was about to rupture , so , they had to go ahead and take it out before the problem got worse . " CJ said looking at the door worried about his brother .

" Come on CJ he will be okay . " Rosie said .

" Doesn ' t keep me from worrying about him sis . " CJ said .

" Why ? " Grace and Rosie both asked .

" Because I can feel him . " CJ said .

" Huh ? " Chris and Jessie asked .

" Its a twin thing none of you would understand . " CJ said .

" Explain please . " Grace said .

" I have a better idea , why don ' t you explain to me when you stopped being our sister and started acting like our warden Grace ? " CJ asked getting face-to-face with her .

" Back off CJ . " Grace said making CJ growl .

" Enough both of you , " Chris got inbetween them .

" But , " Grace and CJ both said .

" No , CJ , I have already talked with her and settled the issue , now if she wants to deal with it further then she can take it up with RJ when he is feeling better . But , other than that I don ' t want you guys fighting over this got it , and if you two want to continue biting at each others throats then I will deal with both of you and that goes for anyone else that wants to get involved . " Chris said and then looked at Rosie telling her that she was included in the warning .

" Hey , I didn ' t do anything . " Rosie holding her hands up innocently .

" Do you two understand me ? " Chris looked at Grace and CJ .

" Yes sir , " Grace and CJ both said .

" Alright , " Chris sitting down beside Jessie shaking his head .

" Now you know what a referee feels like babe , " Jessie said making Chris look at her with his mouth hanging over .

Grace started laughing and soon was joined in laughter by Rosie and CJ .

" Love you Chris . " Jessie said .

" Love you too , babe . " Chris said kissing her .

Grace , Rosie , and CJ groaned putting their hands in front of their faces .

" Knock it off you three . " Jessie said as the surgeon came out to them .

" How is he doc ? " CJ asked before his parents could making them look at him .

" Son , " Chris said .

" Hey , he ' s my brother . " CJ defending himself .

" Doc ? " Jessie asked .

" Surgery was a success , he is waiting in a private recovery room , but I want to keep him in overnight to monitor his condition after the operation . " The doctor said .

" Thank God , " CJ sighed putting his arms around his sisters as if he was collapsing under the emotions he was being put through .

" CJ , " Grace and Rosie both said .

" Can we see him ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , but be warned that he is still under anesthetic and will probably need morphine for a little while to keep the pain down , so , don ' t be alarmed if he starts dozing off a bit . " The doctor said .

" Of course , doctor . " Jessie said .

They were lead back to the recovery room RJ was in where one of the nurses was checking his vital signs . She walked out leaving them alone with him .

" RJ , " Chris said walking in .

" Daddy , " RJ smiled very strangely .

Chris chuckled and rubbed RJ ' s head as if to tell him everything was okay .

" Druggy , ow . " CJ said getting a smack on his head by Jessie .

" Hah , you got hit . " RJ laughed .

" Don ' t say words like that . " Jessie glared at CJ .

" Yes ma ' am , " CJ said .

" Hey , bro did you see the hot nurse at the desk ? " RJ asked CJ .

" No , which one ? " CJ asked looking at the desk through the doorway .

" The red - head , " RJ said .

" Wow , " CJ said looking at her .

" Boys , " Grace and Rosie both shook their heads .

" RJ , you are in a hospital . " Jessie sighed .

" Yes , I know mom , but I still have a pulse and I ' m not blind either . " RJ said making them all laugh .

" He has a point . " Chris said .

" Love you mom , " RJ said .

" Love you too , son . " Jessie said .

" What ' s this about feeling like a referee ? " Chris asked .

" Hush unless you want to sleep on the couch . " Jessie warned him .

" Ooo , " The Harris kids said .

" Sorry Jess . " Chris said making the kids laugh .

Grace looked at RJ feeling guilty again .

" RJ , I ' m sorry for yelling at you earlier . " Grace said .

" Don ' t worry about it Grace , I still love you even though you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes . " RJ said .

" Robert James Harris , where did you learn to curse ? " Jessie asked about to scold him .

" TNA Extended Family locker room mostly the guys . " RJ said making Chris and Grace laugh again .

" I am going to have a long talk with the guys locker room . " Jessie said .

" Good luck with that . " CJ and Rosie said .

" Shit baby , you know its pointless to make them stop cursing . " Chris said .

" Yeah , you ' re right . " Jessie giving in .

All of them laughed at this point .


	9. Wolf-boy and Wildcat's Girl

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the past or present TNA Wrestlers . I do own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 9 : Wolf-boy and Wildcat ' s Girl

**Friday Afternoon - Knoxville , TN Arena **

On Friday , the Extended Family and the Inheritors walked into the Knoxville Arena ready for that nights Impact show . All of them had arrived early due to the meeting with Jeff Jarrett to talk over what the Originals, Extended Family , and the Inheritors were going to do about this new Dixieland threat from Dixie Carter .

Gail and Jessie lead Southern Comfort into what would be the Knockouts Locker Room at the Arena . Both , Makayla and Grace were happy at their chance to wrestle infront of the TNA fans that night , but they were also nervous .

" What ' s up with you two ? " Gail asked .

" Nerves , " Makayla said .

" Don ' t tell everybody Makayla . " Grace said she didn ' t like the thought of her being nervous .

" Its okay Grace to be nervous . " Jessie looked at her stepdaughter .

" Yes ma ' am , " Grace said .

" Makayla , don ' t worry everything will be fine , " Gail said .

" I ' ll be fine once I ' m in the ring kicking someone ' s ass . " Makayla said .

" Yeah , " Grace cheered making Jessie and Gail laugh as the door opened and Rosie walked in with a Cowboy hat on her head .

" What ' s with the cheering without me ? " Rosie asked .

" Makayla is ready for Southern Comfort to make somebody have a bad night in the ring . " Grace said .

" Exactly , uhm , Rosie did you steal my dad ' s hat ? " Makayla asked .

" No , this is your brother ' s hat . " Rosie said .

" Why did Mason give you his hat ? " Jessie asked .

" Because he said I was his cowgirl . " Rosie smiled .

" Are you two getting serious sis ? " Grace asked .

" Well , we do need to go shopping for prom dresses . " Rosie said .

" Count us in , " Grace and Makayla both said .

" Sure , I need some good opinions . " Rosie said .

" I can offer good advice . " Gail said .

" So , can I , Rosie if you want to give your dad piece of mind , I would let him go with you . " Jessie said .

" I will , dad has good taste anyways . " Rosie smiled .

" Seriously , " Grace , Makayla , Jessie , and Gail looked at Rosie .

" Daddy picks out mom ' s clothes all the time . " Rosie said .

" Yeah , he does . " Jessie agreed .

" TJ does the same for me sometimes , " Makayla giggled .

Grace looked down wondering if someone was out there for her that would treat her as special as her dad had done for Jessie , or TJ for Makayla , or even how Mason does now for Rosie .

" So , what about you , Grace , do you have anybody special in your life ? " Gail asked .

" No , I don ' t , " Grace said as she stood up and walked out the door .

" Grace ? " Makayla and Rosie looked at the door .

" Is she okay ? " Gail asked Jessie .

" No , she ' s been having problems sleeping lately , Chris said something about remembering what happened when she was held hostage . " Jessie said .

" Not the fire ? " Makayla asked .

" Yes , Makayla about the fire . " Jessie answered .

" She mentioned something to me about having dreams of the fire before she went to ROH , but then said they went away when she would talk to Eddie Edwards . " Rosie looking at the door worried about her sister .

" The nightmares started up once when we first teamed up in ROH , but then they went away when she and Eddie started hanging out more , just like with Rosie . " Makayla wondering if her partner was going to be okay .

" That sounds familiar . " Jessie thought outloud .

" Familiar ? " Rosie and Makayla asked .

" Jessie , what are you thinking ? " Gail asked looking at Jessie .

" The nightmares that I use to have about Issac were so vivid until I met Chris . " Jessie said .

" Grace and Eddie have feelings for each other , but they won ' t say anything . " Makayla said as a knock came at the door .

Jessie opened the door to see Davey Richards .

" Jarrett said come to the guys Extended Family locker room . " Davey said .

" We ' re coming , " Gail and Jessie said .

" Davey , " Makayla said .

" What ? " Davey asked .

" You may need to find Grace . " Rosie said .

" Why ? Is she okay ? " Davey asked worried .

" She ran off upset . " Makayla said coming over to Davey .

" I ' ll find her . " Davey said .

" I ' m coming with you . " Rosie and Makayla said as they left the locker room .

Gail and Jessie looked at each , but left for the guys locker room .

**Guys Extended Family Locker Room**

All of the guys of the Extended Family and Inheritors were in the locker room waiting on Jarrett , Davey and the girls to arrive for the meeting . Eddie Edwards was sitting there nervous because he knew it was time to ask Chris what he had been wanting to ask him for awhile now .

" Eddie , you are sweating bullets man . " TJ whispered to Edwards .

" I want to ask Chris for permission to take Grace out on a date , but I am a little nervous at the Wildcat possibly killing me if I ask . " Eddie said .

" He wouldn ' t do that , he would probably just give you a long speech about taking care of his daughter and then make sure you know not to hurt her unless you want to get hurt yourself . " Mason overhearing the conversation .

" How do you know ? " TJ and Eddie asked .

" Its what he told me when I asked him to date Rosie . " Mason said .

Eddie looked at Chris talking to Storm about their match with the BDC wondering if now was a good time to talk to the Wildcat .

" Just ask him , " Mason and TJ said .

" Right , " Eddie took a deep breath and walked over to AMW .

" Yes , Eddie , " AMW asked when they saw him .

" I was wondering if I could talk to Chris alone , " Eddie looked at Storm as Chris looked at him curiously .

" Uhm , sure , " James said getting up and going over to where AJ and Bobby were sitting .

" So , what do you need to talk to me about ? " Chris asked .

Eddie took another deep breath thinking about what he was going to ask Chris , but knew he had to go ahead and say something before it ate him up inside .

" I was wondering if it would be alright for me to take Grace out on a date ? " Eddie asked making Chris look at him for a moment .

" Its all according to how well you are going to treat her . " Chris looked at him in the eyes seeing if Eddie was the right one for his oldest daughter .

" Chris , you of all people should know that I would never hurt Grace , she has been my friend since we first met in ROH and I have cared about her very much from that day . " Eddie said to Chris knowing how protective he was over his children especially Grace and it only increased after the hostage situation .

" Then why haven ' t you came to me since that day , Eddie ? " Chris asking him wondering why he waited until now to say how he felt for Grace .

" Because , I didn ' t feel like it was the right time . I thought you and Grace would feel like I was moving to fast . " Eddie said honestly .

Chris looked at Eddie for a moment knowing that he was being honest and also liking the answer , but he needed to know one more thing .

" Eddie , has Grace been coming to you about her having nightmares about the fire when she was held hostage ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , she has . " Eddie said .

" For how long ? " Chris asked .

" The first time she ever mentioned anything about it was when we first met in ROH , but when I asked her about it again she said the nightmares went away . Then she mentioned having them again when she and Makayla first teamed up , but they went away again . But , I also know they started back up after the start of the Dixieland situation , I figured the nightmares this last time was due to stress with everything going on and told her to talk it over with you . " Eddie said .

" You did ? " Chris asked looking at him .

" Yes , I thought if she talked to someone close to her then the nightmares would go away and I knew from the way she talked that she was closest to you , Chris . " Eddie said .

" Alright , Eddie , you can date Grace , but you promise me that you will never do anything to hurt her . " Chris satisfied with the answers Eddie gave him .

" I promise I would never hurt Grace . " Eddie said .

" And you know that if you ever break that promise no one will be able to stop me from hurting you right Eddie . " Chris making him realize that he was serious .

" I understand , but I assure you Chris , that I would not hurt her and I would hunt down anyone who dared to hurt her . " Edward giving Chris a look that said he meant every word .

" Then we are good , " Chris said liking what Edwards told him .

Just then Eddie got a text from Davey that said for Edwards to come talk to Grace who was up in the rafters of the arena refusing to come down and to make sure he brought Chris .

" Chris , " Eddie said showing him the text .

" Come on , " Chris said running out of the room with Eddie beside him .

**Rafters **

" Grace , come on , we want to talk to you . " Rosie said .

" Go away Rosie , " Grace said .

" Grace , how are you going to wrestle tonight with you up there ? " Makayla asked .

" I ' ll come down when its time to go to the ring . " Grace said .

" What ' s wrong , Grace ? " Davey asked .

" Its none of your business Davey , " Grace growled just as Chris and Eddie came to them .

" Has she come down yet ? " Eddie asked .

" No , she ' s still up there and she won ' t tell us what ' s wrong . " Makayla said .

" Daddy , I ' m getting worried about my sister . " Rosie looked at Chris .

" Grace , " Chris called up to the rafters .

" Yes sir ? " Grace asked .

" Come on down here and tell us what ' s going on . " Chris said .

" No , I don ' t want to . " Grace said .

" Grace , please , you are starting to scare me . " Rosie said .

" Great , lets add that to the other problems I have going on . " Grace sighed .

" Here let me try , " Eddie said going to the ladder that lead up to the rafters .

" Eddie , " Davey and Makayla looked at him .

" Trust me , " Eddie said going up the ladder and looking around until he spotted Grace in the far back .

Eddie sat next to her first making sure that Grace wasn ' t hurt or anything .

" Hey , " Eddie finally said .

" Hey , " Grace looked at him and he saw the tears down her face .

" This is kind of a strange place to be before you wrestle tonight ? " Eddie questioned her .

" Not really , I use to go up to the rafters at the Impact Zone all the time when I was upset and needed to think . " Grace said laying her head on his shoulder .

" So , why are you upset now ? " Eddie asked .

" Because I feel lonely . " Grace said .

" Lonely ? Grace , you have so many people that love you , so , why are you lonely girl ? " Eddie asked .

" I was hearing about how mom , Rosie , and Makayla were talking about how they have people in their lives that treat them special and that ' s what I want , but I have been so focus on wrestling and other things in my life that I haven ' t noticed it until now . " Grace began crying on Eddie ' s shoulder .

" Grace , you do have someone like that in your life , but he was waiting for the right time and moment to tell you . He had to also make sure that your dad was okay with it , because he knew how much your dad cared for you and now that he knows that your dad is okay with it and feels that the time is right he can finally tell you how he truly feels about you . " Eddie said hugging her .

" Really ? Who ? " Grace asked looking at Eddie curiously .

" Me , " Eddie said .

" What ? " Grace asked .

" Grace , I have loved you since the day we met and I wanted to tell you back then , but I was afraid that you and your dad would think I was moving to fast , so , I waited for the right time and moment to tell you . I wanted to tell you the other day at your house , but I knew I had to get your dad ' s permission before I said anything . " Eddie looked at her watching him carefully .

" Eddie you are so awesome , I wish I had known sooner how you felt or I wouldn ' t have climbed up here and acted all stupid . " Grace laughing at how crazy she had been to run off .

" Ah , you ' re not stupid , I think you just have a unique way of expressing yourself , Grace . I love you , so , much . " Eddie said .

" I love you too , Wolf-boy . " Grace smiled and then they kissed .

" Aw , " Rosie and Makayla both said .

" About damn time , " Davey said all three of them were up on the ladder looking at them .

" Guys , " Eddie laughed .

Grace looked at her dad who was also on the ladder , he smiled and winked at her . Eddie and Grace finally came down the ladder as the others walked towards the guys locker room .

" You okay now ? " Eddie asked .

" I ' m better than okay , Eddie . " Grace said .

" Good , " Eddie said as he followed the others to the guys locker room .

" Grace , " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Grace looked at Chris .

" Are you okay ? " Chris asked .

" I ' m fine dad , sorry I worried everybody . " Grace standing infront of him .

" Don ' t worry about it , baby . " Chris said .

" Are you really going to be okay with me dating Eddie ? " Grace asked .

" As long as he takes care of you and makes you happy then I am okay with it . " Chris looked at her .

" He does take care of me dad and he makes me very happy . " Grace said .

" I have to admit I was a little worried about you dating at first , but now I am happy that you found someone special in life . " Chris said .

" Thanks dad , I love you so much , " Grace hugged him .

" I love you too Grace , but promise me one thing honey . " Chris said .

" What ? " Grace looked up at him .

" Promise me that you will still have time to spend with your old man . " Chris kissing her on the forehead .

" Dad , I will always have time for you and you are not old . " Grace declared .

" Ah , Grace , I ' ve been looking for either you or Makayla . " Jeremy Borash said walking up to them .

" Well , here I am JB , what can I do for you ? " Grace asked with Chris looking on curiously .

" I was told to give this to one of the members of Southern Comfort . " JB gave her the folder .

" Thanks , " Grace said looking in the folder and noticing it was their opponent for that night which would be the first of many in TNA .

" Alright , I need to go and make sure the Pope and Josh has been update . " JB said leaving .

" Right , " Chris said .

" Lets go to the extended family locker room . " Grace said heading towards the locker room with her dad following .

" Who are the two of you facing ? " Chris asked curiously .

" I will tell you when we get to the locker room . " Grace answered .

" Okay , " Chris answered


	10. Intertwined

_A/N: Finally , Grace Harris and Eddie Edwards are a couple and its about time too . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the past or present TNA Wrestlers . I do own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 10 : Intertwined

**Guys Extended Family Locker Room **

After the talk with JB in the hall , Chris and Grace Harris walked back into the extended family locker room that the guys were using .

" Davey and Rosie told us the good news , " TJ said .

" About ? " Chris asked .

" About Eddie and Grace adding their names to the ever growing list of power couples in Impact Wrestling . " Chase Stevens said .

" They couldn ' t wait on us to say anything . " Eddie said .

" Does it surprise you ? " Grace asked Eddie .

" Nope , " Eddie said as Grace sat in between him and Makayla handing her the folder JB gave her .

" Grace , you know that Wolves look out for their fellow packmate . " Davey told Grace .

" My brother speaks the truth . " Eddie said .

" So , does this mean Grace is going to become half-cat and half-wolf ? " Sanada asked .

" I am still the American Kid , Sanada , I just happen to have a Wildcat for a dad , a Snow Leopard for a mom , a Wolf for boyfriend , and an Outlaw for a best friend . " Grace said .

" And a Cowboy for a godfather , that ' s wondering if the Wildcat and I need to give Eddie Edwards the official AMW interrogation to make sure he knows what will happen if he hurts the American Kid . " Storm said .

" He already knows that I will use him as my scratching post if he does anything wrong . " Chris said .

" Don ' t mess with the Wildcat ' s daughters or it will be the last thing you do , " Andy Douglas said

" You better hijack the space shuttle if you mess up Eddie . " Bobby said .

" True , " AJ , Daniels , and Kaz said .

" No , that won ' t even help him , " Chris said .

" I ' m going to tell you guys this once and only once , I would never hurt Grace and if anyone even gives me a hint that they are going to try and hurt Grace I will make it the worst day of their lives . " Edwards making sure everyone understood him .

" Aw , you so sweet , " Grace hugging Eddie .

" So , we are facing Marti Bell and Jade of the Dollhouse our first night out . " Makayla said looking up from the folder .

" Come again , " Gail and Jessie said , the Dollhouse had quickly become a problem in the Knockouts Division , especially when you added in the extra advantage with Awesome Kong as the new member joining Marti , Jade , and Rebel after Terryn Terrell left .

" Exactly , what I thought , well more of a feeling than an actually thought , " Grace said .

" What were you thinking or feeling ? " AJ asked .

" I feel like the Dollhouse maybe aligned with Dixieland and I think that Dixie Carter is setting Southern Comfort up as a way to test our strengths . " Grace said .

" Well , if they want to test us then we will ace their tests by kicking their plastic asses and then shoving the scores down their throats where they will have to piss them out . " Makayla said .

" Lord , who taught you how to curse ? " Jessie asked as the Motorcity Machine Guns and Khoya laughed .

" Dad , " Makayla said looking at the Cowboy drinking beer .

" She definitely sounds like Storm , " Abyss said .

" I taught her how to speak the truth and not to hold anything back . " Storm said .

" Maybe that new finisher you girls came up with will help tonight . " Sanada thought outloud .

" Southern Comfort is locked and loaded . " Grace and Makayla both said high-fiving each other as Jarrett came in .

" AMW Jr. over there sounds like the originals . " Jarrett said .

" Poppa Jeff , we were taught well , " Grace said .

Jarrett then told everyone the plan of attack on Dixie Carter and her Dixieland .

" Is the Dollhouse aligned with them ? " Southern Comfort asked after Jarrett was through .

" Unless something has changed between now and last week then no , why do you ask ? " Jarrett looked at Makayla and Grace .

" Because of this , " Makayla handed Jeff the folder on who Southern Comfort was facing first .

" I don ' t know if this is the Dollhouse aligned with Dixieland or not , but watch your backs out there just to be safe girls . " Jarrett said .

" If there ' s one thing we are good at by now , its watching each others back . " Grace said changing from her fun - loving nature to her ass kicking attitude that had been apart of the American Kid since the first day she stepped into a wrestling ring .

" She ' s just like Chris , " Jessie whispered to Gail .

" And just like you as well . " Gail smiled .

" So , now that everything is set let me go join Sting and make sure everything is going to run smoothly tonight . " Jarrett said .

" We will make sure everything runs just as smooth back here . " AJ said .

" Same here , " Everyone else in the room agreeing with AJ all at once .

" Knew I could count on you guys . " AJ smiled at everyone .

" Always , " Everyone said .

" Alright , I ' m gone . " Jarrett said walking from the room .

" Happy Hour is about to begin . " Grace said .

" What ' s so happy about the next hour ? " Chris asked Grace .

" Because then its time for the Tennessee Outlaw and American Kid to give an ass whipping lesson to a couple of unlucky people and nobody taught me how to whip ass better than my dad . " Makayla said .

" That ' s my girl , " Storm said .

" And sometimes my sister scares me with how much she acts just like my dad . " Mason said .

" Grace does the same with me when she starts acting like the Wildcat . " Rosie said .

" Its hot , " TJ and Eddie said .

" Oh brother , " Davey , Khoya , and Sanada said .

" Alright , I think the Inheritors need to have a private meeting . " TJ said looking at Grace .

" About what ? " Fortune asked .

" I ' m curious , " Chris said .

" We ' ll fill you guys in once we have gone through everything . " Davey said as the Inheritors walked from the room and went to the Wolves locker room .

" Does anyone else know what ' s going on with them ? " Andy asked .

" Nope , " Chase and the Motorcity Machine Guns said .

" They are the future of TNA , so , its normal for them to band together like you guys have done . " Jessie said .

" Good point , " Gail agreed .

**Wolves Locker Room**

" So , this meeting is really simple , we need to make sure that we are always on the same page as the Extended Family and the TNA Originals due to the situation involving Dixie Carter and her Dixieland . " Grace said .

" No problem with that , " Davey said .

" We also need to make sure that everyone in the Inheritors are willing to work together for the good of not just the team , but for the good of TNA in general . " Makayla said .

" Meaning what ? " TJ asked sliding his Manik mask over his face to get ready for the X-Division match that was to start at the beginning of the program .

" Meaning we need to make sure what made TNA , TNA when Jarrett and the Originals first built the foundation here stays intact or grows stronger no matter what the cost . " Grace clarified .

" We can do that , " Eddie said .

" And we need to make sure any new members of the Inheritors sticks to our same goals . " Makayla said .

" Agreed , " Sanada said .

" Are there any new members ? " Khoya asked .

" We were thinking about adding Tigre Uno , Spud , and Crazzy Steve , if it was okay with everyone else . " Grace said .

" Sounds good , but what about adding Galloway ? " Davey asked .

" I like it , " Makayla said .

" Me too , " TJ said .

" And lets keep an eye on Robbie E , he ' s really coming into his own lately , but I want to see where it takes him before we allow him in with us . " Grace said .

" Not a bad choice , he was able to handle us pretty well not to long ago even though Godderz backed out on him . " Eddie agreed .

" Anything else , we need to talk about in the meeting ? " Khoya asked .

" Yeah , one last thing , watch each others backs tonight and be ready to help out the Extended Family and TNA Originals if Dixieland decides to try anything out there . " Makayla said .

" Definitely . " The Wolves said .

" Alright , we ' re good now with the meeting . " Grace dismissing them .

" Then we need to go check with Storm to see if he has any plans involving the Revolution . " Sanada said as Manik and Khoya followed him out .

" The teams are kind of intertwined with each other . " Eddie realized .

" In what way ? " Southern Comfort asked .

" Storm leads the Revolution who has both Inheritors , TNA Originals , and the Extended Family members in it , the Inheritors have the two of you girls who are connected to the Extended Family and TNA Originals by AMW , and some of the members of both the TNA Originals and the Extended Family are the same as well . " Davey pointed out .

" Its the way it should be , it means we all are apart of each other in someway and are bond in a way family should be . " Grace said .

" Grace says it best . " Makayla said .

" We know , " Eddie said kissing Grace .

" Ugh , " Davey and Makayla both walked out .

" What ' s with them ? " Grace asked .

" I have no idea , " Eddie said as Grace kissed him this time .

" Lets go , " Grace said after they broke the kiss and left the locker room and rejoined the large group .


	11. First Victory

_A/N: Everythings all set , now lets see how things goes during Southern Comfort ' s first Impact Show . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the past or present TNA Wrestlers . I do own my OCs and the story . No I do not own the song __**Cru **__which was done by Dale Oliver as AMW's first entrance theme , but since this is a story about the daughters of AMW I figured it would be a good idea if Southern Comfort to us that song as their own entrance theme._

Chapter 11 : First Victory

**Extended Family Locker Room - Guys **

Southern Comfort and the Wolves walked back into the guys locker room as TJ and Sanada headed out to the X-Division match . TJ was the one who was wrestling in the match while Sanada was just going out there to have TJ ' s back due to Kid Kash , one of the members of Dixieland , was going to be in the match as well and there was no real way of knowing if Dixie would send out someone to help Kash if things don ' t go her way .

" You heading out to your match , TJ ? " Makayla asked .

" Yeah and I am taking Sanada with me as back up . " TJ said now with the Manik mask up and ready for action .

" Watch out for him , Sanada . " Makayla said .

" I will , " Sanada reassured her .

" I ' ll be alright , Makayla , " TJ said .

" I know , " Makayla kissing TJ before he left with Sanada .

" Makayla , " Grace said .

" Yeah , " Makayla said .

" TJ ' s got this , " Grace told her .

" Right , " Makayla said .

Grace looked over at her dad seeing the change on his face knowing he was now focused on business .

" Who else is in the X-Division match besides TJ and Kash ? " Grace asked sitting next to Chase Stevens knowing it was easier talking to him than any of the other adults with a match going on .

" Tigre Uno , DJZ , Spud , and Grado . " Chase said .

" Alright , " Grace said looking at the screen knowing that TJ was apart of both the Revolution and Inheritors knowing if something did happen the family would go to his aid . But , at the same time Grace also had her eyes on Uno and Spud just in case they wanted to add them to the Inheritors later .

" Something on your mind ? " Eddie asked sitting next to her .

" Keeping an eye on TJ while also seeing how well Tigre and Spud will do as far as adding them to the Inheritors . " Grace said .

" Tigre is definitely worthy , " Eddie said watching Uno perform with grace and style .

" Agreed , but what about Spud ? " Grace asked watching as Spud and Grado seemed to be having a contest of who can perform the better classic move of past wrestling legends .

" Okay , those two are very entertaining . " Daniels said .

" The fans are definitely into them . " Andy agreed .

" So , Spud is a definite yes , but lets keep an eye on Grado like we are doing with Robbie E . " Grace said .

" Sure , " Eddie agreed .

" Grace , " Makayla said .

" Yeah , " Grace looked at Makayla .

" We have the next match right ? " Makayla asked .

" Yes , we do , " Grace answered .

" Meaning we have to continue the momentum that the X-Division started in the first match . " Makayla said .

" Tough job , " AJ , Daniels , and Kazarian said .

" Agreed , " The Motorcity Machine Guns and Petey said .

" We can handle it , " Grace not afraid of a challenge .

" Looks like this match is just about wrapped up . " Davey said .

As they looked at Tigre covering DJZ for the win and was given the recently vacated X-Division title when Aries was injured at the hands of Dixieland .

" Aw , poor , TJ not winning the belt . " Makayla said looking at her man on the monitor .

" At least it didn ' t fall into the hands of Kash and the Dixieland . " Grace said .

" Agreed , " The other X-Division guys in the room said .

" Alright , lets go Grace . " Makayla said .

Grace stood up ready to show the TNA office and the world what Southern Comfort was all about .

" Be careful , " AMW and Eddie called to them .

" We will , " Southern Comfort called back as they left the room .

" Keep an eye on the monitors during this match . " Eddie whispered to both Davey and Khoya .

" Of course , " Khoya said as TJ walked in the now opened door with Sanada .

" You okay ? " Davey asked TJ .

" Yeah , " TJ said pulling his mask off of his face .

Eddie looked at TJ and Sanada who nodded knowing what they had to do if anyone interfered in Grace and Makayla ' s first match .

" What are you guys doing ? " Storm asked looking at the Wolves and the three from his own Revolution .

" Being ready , " Eddie said as Davey looked at the monitor .

" For what ? " Andy asked .

" Trouble , " Davey said .

Eddie saw Drew Galloway walk by the door going towards ringside .

" Come on , Davey . " Eddie said going out the door after Drew with Davey right behind him .

" I ' m confused , " Bobby said .

" Eddie and Davey are going to ringside to watch the girls ' backs and they are also asking Drew to help us . " TJ said .

" What ?! " Everyone asked in the room .

" We ' ve been planning on adding more members to Inheritors , but wasn ' t sure who until very recently . " Khoya said .

" And when were you planning on telling the rest of us ? " Daniels asked .

" When everything was settle between the Inheritors and once we knew who we could trust to have our backs . " Sanada said .

" But , " AJ and Frankie said .

" No , you guys may be the Originals here , but its time for the next generation to step up and help defend TNA . " TJ said now cleaned up a little and with his face mask back up .

" Was Makayla and Grace apart of this ? " Storm asked with the Naturals , Abyss , Motorcity Machine Guns , Eric Young , and Petey Williams looking at them .

" They are the ones who brought the Inheritors together . " Khoya said .

" I told Grace to wait on us to act . " Chris glared at the three .

" Its impossible to keep either one of them from doing all they can to fight for TNA and same goes for us and the Wolves . " Sanada said .

" I have been apart of this business since before the Main Event Mafia days , so , I know how much TNA has been in my life since that day , this is my home and always will be . But , even with how long I have been here its nothing compared to how long Makayla and Grace have been apart of TNA . They were brought up in this company , born and raised together by people who were here in TNA during the first day the doors opened . And I know you two are their dads , but they have just as much right to build the same kind of family you two did with the Extended Family and the Originals of TNA and they have just as much right to defend TNA like all of you did in the past . " TJ said making the guys look at them as Jessie and Gail walked back in with Mason and Rosie .

" Come , the Wolves and girls may need us . " Sanada said as he left with TJ and Khoya following .

" They ' re right , " Gail said after hearing everything that TJ said .

" Chris , nothing ever kept you from fighting for TNA so why do you expect Grace to not do the same ? " Jessie asked .

" She ' s my daughter and I told her to do something which meant she needed to do it . " Chris growled leaving the room .

**The Ring **

The Dollhouse were already in the ring when **Cru by Dale Oliver **played in the arena announcing the debut of Southern Comfort , the new tag team , set to do battle against Marti Bell and Jade . Grace Harris and Makayla Storm made their way to the ring ready to take on the Dollhouse and prove that they belong in TNA .

" Josh , do you see what I see ? " The Pope asked at the commentators desk .

" Aren ' t those two the daughters of AMW ? " Josh asked .

" This will certainly prove to be interesting , if these girls are anything like their fathers then they will be a force to be reckoned with . " The Pope informed his partner .

Grace and Makayla stood in the ring staring down Marti and Jade not afraid of either one of them as the fans seemed to be anticipating the idea of seeing the daughters of the original tag team in TNA perform in a wrestling ring .

Grace and Marti decided to step outside of the ring into their respective corners as the bell rang and Makayla and Jade locked up .

**Backstage**

The Wolves approached Drew Galloway backstage getting ready for his match against Eli Drake .

" Drew , " Eddie said as he approached Galloway with Davey .

" Hey , guys , " Drew said .

" We know you have a match to get to after the girls are done with theirs , but do you think we could take a moment of your time to talk ? " Davey asked .

" Of course , what can I do for the both of you ? " Drew asked .

Davey and Eddie started discussing the idea of having Drew join the Inheritors and him helping the ones who stood against Dixieland .

**The Ring **

In the ring , Makayla and Grace were holding their own against the Dollhouse and very happy that Rebel and Kong wasn ' t out near ringside at the moment . Grace was now the one in the ring with a sleeper hold on Marti hoping to slow down the match to her and Makayla ' s pace .

Once Marti had gotten groggy Grace threw Marti into the ropes and clotheslined Marti to the ring mat , then tagged in Makayla who first punched Marti in the face a couple of times before picking her up and putting Marti in a hurricarana taking her down .

As the match continued both teams went back and forth until Jade was the one down and Marti outside of the ring . Grace then looked at Makayla as she mouthed do it to her partner .

Makayla knew what to do as she picked Jade up and faced her towards the closest turnbuckle as Grace climbed on top of it and speared Jade from the top of Makayla ' s shoulders down to the ring mat covering her for the pinfall .

Grace and Makayla looked at each smiling a little bit as the ref raised their hands in victory as they won their first match .

Then Dixie Carter ' s entrance music sounded in the arena as Dixie made her way to the ring as Southern Comfort looked at the President of TNA .

**Backstage**

The Wolves and Drew Galloway looked at the screen as TJ , Sanada , Khoya , and Chris all walked into backstage area also looking at the screen as they heard Dixie ' s entrance music as she made her way to the ring where Southern Comfort watched her with suspicion .

" What does Dixie want with them ? " TJ asked .

" More than likely to cause trouble . " James said as he walked in with Bobby and the Naturals .

" Keep both eyes on the screen guys , " Eddie said .

" Right , " Davey , Sanada , and Khoya agreed .

**The Ring **

Dixie Carter was now in the ring with Southern Comfort standing on the other side of the ring not sure what was going .

" So , this is the new tag team Jeff Jarrett decided to bring in to TNA , I have to say at first I had my doubts about you two , but after seeing you go through the test I put you through I have to say I like what the two of you can do . " Dixie said .

Grace looked at Makayla confused as Grace called for a microphone of her own .

" What are you getting at , Dixie ? " Grace asked .

" First of all that ' s Mrs. Dixie to you , but I can understand with the parents you two were raised by why you two would lack manners and respect . Maybe with the offer I ' m going to give you two maybe I can help you work out that . " Dixie said completely oblivious to the glares Grace and Makayla gave her due to Carter insulting their family .

" What ' s your offer ? " Makayla asked the same temper that her dad had was boiling up in her .

" Why don ' t the two of you forget about Jarrett , AMW , Jessie , and the rest of their little friends and you join me and together we can shape TNA to what it should be for future stars like yourself . " Dixie offered .

" Hahaha , wow , you just asked us to join you after you stood in this ring running down our family , running down the Originals who stood in this ring and built the foundation to the company you are trying to run into the ground . Do you forget how many times the Originals have saved your skin when you screwed up with the people you brought into TNA ? " Makayla questioned .

" You ' re to young to understand everything . " Dixie waving her hand .

" Am I really to young to understand how you allowed people like Bischoff , Hogan , and Flair to come into TNA and run down what guys worked their asses off to create , to build from the ground up so people like us can live a dream ? Am I really to young to understand how Fortune and Sting worked to correct your mistakes and you now showing how ungrateful you are to all of them for it ? Or how about when the Extended Family came to your aid to stop the Aces &amp; Eights when you didn ' t know what to do ? " Grace glared as she questioned Dixie not liking how she was using the people Grace was closest to , to get what she wants and not showing her gratitude .

" Grace , I have news for you , it was your step-mother that came to TNA needing our help to locate your father when he was held hostage by the Aces &amp; Eight , so , he started the mess with those thugs . But , I wonder how much your real mommy would like how you seem to lie for him and curse like a bad child ? " Dixie taunting Grace .

" How dare you bring up my mother when you know nothing about her . " Grace growled .

" I have a better idea how about both of you give me the answer I want and it will be less painful . " Dixie threatened .

" Your ideal threats don ' t scare us . " Makayla now pissed at how Dixie was now messing with Grace .

" We would never join a bitch like you . " Grace putting her foot down .

" Exactly , " Makayla said .

" Then you won ' t like the consequences , " Dixie said as Marti Bell and Jade now up from the ring mat grabbed Makayla and Grace with the help of Awesome Kong and Rebel who had just entered the ring .

" Get off of us , " Grace growled as EC3 , Tyrus , Jessie Godderz , Eli Drake , and the last members of the BDC , MVP and Kenny King showed up in the ring .

" Deal with them Ethan and start with the Harris girl for disrespecting me , " Dixie order .

" Yes , Aunt D , deal with Grace first . " EC3 said as Jessie Godderz and Eli Drake helped to hold down the girls .

Just as Kenny King and MVP started taking turns attacking Grace by punching and kicking her .

" Grace , " Makayla trying to fight to get free as Tyrus helped hold her back .

AMW , Bobby Roode , the Naturals , the Inheritors , and Drew Galloway ran to the ring make all of them scatter and run out the back of the arena through the crowd . Grace passed out on the ring mat after the beating she received at the hands of the enemy .

" Grace , " Eddie and Chris both knelt down beside her as the medic brought out the gurney and took Grace to medic area backstage to check on her condition .

**Medical Area **

Grace was now waking up in the medical area with Makayla by her side getting checked out .

" I ' m fine doc , shouldn ' t you be checking on my partner ? " Makayla growled as James and TJ held her back from trying to clobber the medic .

Grace started laughing as her eyes opened .

" She ' s finally waking up . " Sanada said .

" Makayla you sound just like the Cowboy , " Grace looked at her .

" Well , " Makayla shrugged .

" How am I doc ? " Grace asked .

" Bruises on the upper body , but no blows to the head or anything else that you would have to go to the hospital to get checked out for , Grace . " The medic said .

" Good , " Grace said as she got down from the table feeling better as Makayla followed her .

" You feeling okay ? " Chris asked Grace as she left the medic area .

" Yeah , I ' m fine , where ' s Eddie ? " Grace asked .

" In the ring , " Chris was glaring at her .

" Why are you getting pissed at me when it was Dixieland who attacked me ? " Grace looking at her dad realizing he was pissed .

" For not doing what I told you to do . " Chris said .

" What are you talking about ? " Grace asked .

" You not telling me about adding people to the Inheritors . " Chris said .

" The Inheritors had talked about it before , but we weren ' t sure until this afternoon who we were adding so I didn ' t say anything . " Grace said walking towards the locker room .

" Where are you going ? " Chris asked following her .

" Locker room , dad , " Grace said .

" Wait , " Chris grabbing her arm .

" What ? " Grace growled .

" Don ' t start with me , Grace . " Chris said .

" Why are you here yelling at me when it was nothing for you all of those years to add to the Extended Family ? When I first got into this business I wanted the same thing , to build a family with my own generation who feels the same way I do about TNA and the same way that the Extended Family and TNA Originals feel about TNA , and I am not about to change those goals when you get over protective of me . " Grace said going into the empty locker room she shared with Makayla , Jessie , and Gail Kim .

Chris followed her in knowing it was empty .

" Is that really all you want ? " Chris asked sitting on the bench next to her .

" Yes , dad , " Grace said pulling her gloves off of her hands and unlacing her boots .

" What ' s wrong ? " Chris asked noticing she was quiet again .

" Dixie mentioned mom , " Grace said pulling off her boots

" Yeah , I heard , " Chris said .

" Are you ' re just going to allow that to happen ? " Grace asked .

" No I ' m not , but I am not going to lose my head over it and allow Dixie to mess with my head that way I will be able to help put a stop to her and this Dixieland . " Chris said .

" Well , at least there is one good thing to happened tonight . " Grace laughed .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" Southern Comfort was victorious . " Grace said .

" Yeah , we were , " Makayla said entering the locker room .

" So , have they won ? " Grace asked looking at Makayla .

" Yeah , the Wolves were making their way back here when I came in . " Makayla said .

" I need to go help the Cowboy , so , you two be careful . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Grace said .

" We will , Uncle Chris , " Makayla said .

" Okay , " Chris said as Jessie walked in .

" I have them , baby , " Jessie said .

" Good , " Chris said as he kissed Jessie and then walked out to go help the Cowboy with the BDC .

" Make them pay for what they did to me tonight . " Grace called to her dad .

" I plan on it , " Chris called back before he was gone .

" So , the Dollhouse is with Dixieland , " Makayla said .

" Yeah , " Grace heading towards the shower area of the locker room .

" Okay , something is up with her . " Makayla said looking at Jessie .

" I have no idea , Makayla . " Jessie said .

**Shower Area**

In the shower Grace let her emotions come out as she cried letting the hot water wash away her tears . Dixie Carter had went to the one place where Grace was the most vunerable and that was mentioning her mom . Grace was to little to remember and outside of what her dad told her she knew nothing of Aubrey Harris . But , here was this evil lady who mentions her very casually in a conversation and when everything Dixie said had been weighing in her mind for awhile it made everything feel worse to Grace .

**Guys Locker Room**

After the rest of the matches were over everyone against Dixieland gathered in the Extended Family , Guys Locker Room to talk over what happened today .

" So , the Dollhouse is with Dixieland . " Gail said .

" Yeah , " Sabin said .

" And the guys in Dixieland are not opposed to hitting a girl . " Grace rolled her eyes .

" I will break MVP and Kenny ' s hand when I see them next . " Eddie said .

" Aw , " Grace hugged Eddie .

Davey looked at them grinning .

" What ? " Grace and Eddie asked .

" Nothing , " Davey said .

" Anything else we missed with Dixieland ? " Jarrett asked .

" Yeah , which one of their asses can I kick for jumping Grace and me ? " Makayla asked .

" Who does that sound like ? " Bobby asked .

" The Cowboy , " Chris said .

" She is my daughter and I taught her well , " James said .

" We will discuss the next course of action as soon as all of the new evidence has been analyzed , so , until then be careful . " Jarrett said and then left .

" Patience isn ' t my strongest ability . " TJ said .

" Mine either , " Grace agreed .

" We have to for now , " AJ said .

" Right , well , everyone I think we can go for the night . " Jessie said .

" Good , I need my beauty sleep , " Makayla said .

" You are already beautiful dear , " TJ said .

" Aw , TJ , " Makayla kissing her man .

" Good man , " James whispered in TJ ' s ear .

Everyone then packed up and started heading out of the Impact Zone as Eddie and Grace stood next to her parents car talking .

" How are you feeling after Dixieland attacked you tonight ? " Eddie asked .

" Body feels a little sore , but I think my head and heart is having to go through a few deeper and more personal wounds Eddie . " Grace not afraid to talk to him .

" What do you mean ? " Eddie asked concerned .

" Dixie mentioned my mom tonight , " Grace said her lip quivering a little .

" Yeah , I heard , " Eddie said .

" And she said the same things I have been wondering about myself . " Grace said where only Eddie could hear her .

" What things ? " Eddie asked .

" I have often wondered if she would be proud or upset if she could see me now and what I ' m doing with my life . " Grace said a tear going down her face as Chris walked out of the arena with Jessie and saw them talking .

" Grace , I know I didn ' t know her , but I ' m pretty sure she would be very proud of you . You do so much to take care of your family and the people that are close to you which is something any parent should be proud of their kid for doing . " Eddie said .

" And the wrestling ? " Grace asked .

" Was your dad already in wrestling when she ? " Eddie asked .

" Yes , dad was actually already in TNA cause I was born now long after the second year of TNA . " Grace said .

" Was she okay with him wrestling ? " Eddie asked .

" Never asked , why ? " Grace asked .

" Cause if she was okay with him wrestling then she should be with you as well , baby . " Eddie said .

" Yeah , maybe , " Grace deep in thought as both of them looked over to see Chris watching them .

" Maybe you should talk about it with him since your dad should be able to answer the questions you seek where I don ' t really know what to tell you , Grace . " Eddie said .

" You ' re right , " Grace agreed .

Davey started howling .

" Eddie , time to go so I can get some sleep . " Davey said .

" Alright , well , I will see you tomorrow maybe . " Eddie said .

" Maybe , " Grace said .

" I love you , " Eddie kissed her .

" I love you , too . " Grace smiled after they broke the kiss .

" Night , " Eddie said and then walked off .

" Night , Wolfman , " Grace said making Eddie howl in response .

" Eddie , " Chris said as he walked by .

" Yes sir , " Eddie said .

" Thank you for the help tonight when she and Makayla got attacked . " Chris said .

" No problem , but I have to ask . How much do you actually talk to her ? " Eddie asked .

" What are you getting at ? " Chris glared .

" Look at her , " Eddie said looking at Grace as she and Jessie got in the car .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" Grace emotionally is hurting inside , Chris . I see it on a daily bases , she smiles around everybody to show she is okay , but Grace is far from okay and I wish I could help her through it , man . But , the pain she ' s in right now has been their since before I met her ROH , so , I don ' t know what she ' s been through to know how to help her heal . You are the only one who has been around her the longest , so , you know what she ' s been though and you should be the one who can help her . " Eddie said .

" Kid , are you telling how to raise my own daughter ? " Chris really not liking what Eddie was trying to pull .

" Chris , I am not your enemy man , me and you want the same thing , which is for Grace to be happy and healthy . But , I know that you keep everything bottle up inside of you just like she does when something is bothering her and its fine when you do it to the rest of us , but you two shouldn ' t be that way with each other . Grace has questions she needs answering and I wonder if the questions were to upsetting for you to answer or if you start being over protective of Grace if you will actually answer them for her . " Eddie said .

" I have always been honest with Grace and answered any question she asks me . " Chris said .

" Then be honest with her this time as well , " Eddie said .

" What questions does she need answering ? " Chris wondered .

" That ' s between you and Grace , " Eddie said walking away and getting in the car with Davey .

Chris looked in the direction that Eddie was in and then look at Grace staring out the window of his car . The Wildcat realized that Eddie was right about Grace dealing with emotional issues right now and wondered what was going on with his daughter . Chris got in the driver seat of his car and headed towards home .

" Chris ? " Jessie wondered with the look on his face .

" I ' m okay , Jess . " Chris said .

" Right , " Jessie said .

" Grace , " Chris looked in the rearview mirror at her .

" Yes sir , " Grace said .

" Me and you need to talk , " Chris said making Jessie look at Chris and Rosie look at Grace .

" Wait until we get home , " Grace knowing what they needed to talk about .

" Sure , " Chris realizing that this needed to be between the two of them .


	12. Greatest Treasure

_A/N: Okay , so , Southern Comfort wins their first TNA match , then they are attacked by Dixieland , and now there seems to be something going on with Grace , the family doesn ' t catch a break in this one . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the past or present TNA Wrestlers . I do own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 12 : Greatest Treasure

**Harris House **

Chris and Jessie walked into their house with Grace and Rosie to see Booker T sitting in their living room .

" I see you are home . " Booker said .

" Yes , thank you for watching the twins for us . " Jessie said .

" No problem , Jessie , so how did the new tag team do ? " Booker looked at Grace .

" Makayla and I won our match , but got jumped by Dixieland afterwards . " Grace told Booker .

" So , they are still being a nuisance ? " Booker asked .

" Unfortunately . " Chris said .

" Sharmell and I are close by if you need us , " Booker said .

" We ' ll call you if something comes up , " Jessie said .

" Later , " Booker said walking out the front door .

" Bye , " Rosie said .

" Grace , go and wait in my office baby . " Chris said to her .

" Yes sir , " Grace said going to the Wildcat ' s office .

" I ' ll go check and see if RJ is okay after the surgery . " Jessie said .

" And I ' m going to bed , night dad . " Rosie said hugging Chris .

" Night baby , " Chris kissing Rosie on the forehead and then watched her go up the stairs to her room .

The Wildcat then turned and looked at the door to his office .

**Office**

Grace was stretched out on the couch in her dad ' s office due to her adrenaline finally starting to calm fully down from the buzz of the win and the toll of the beating she took from the BDC . She was actually dozing off when Chris walked in .

" Grace ? " Chris asked making her jump .

" Hey , no scaring me , " Grace said .

" Sorry , maybe we should wait until in the morning when you are not so tired . " Chris said .

" No , we need to do this tonight , " Grace said sitting up and rubbing her eyes .

" What do you have questions about ? " Chris asked .

" Huh ? " Grace looked at her dad confused .

" Eddie said you have questions for me . " Chris said .

Grace took a deep breath in relief thinking that her dad had something else he wanted to talk to her about .

" What ' s with the sigh ? " Chris asked .

" Because when you said we had to talk I thought I was in trouble . " Grace said .

" So , about the questions , " Chris asked .

" Its about mom , " Grace said knowing this conversation needs to happen for her to be able to relax .

Chris looked at Grace when she mentioned Aubrey , his late , first wife and Grace ' s real mother , more casually than she ever had before .

" What about baby ? " Chris asked .

Grace looked at her dad with tears running down her face .

" Grace ? " Chris realized she was trying to fight between being strong and what ever she was going through .

" After tonight in the ring and Dixie mentioning my mom the way she did has opened up some questions I ' ve had for awhile now . " Grace said as more tears fell .

" First of all , you shouldn ' t listen to what Dixie says , because Dixie barely knew your mother like I did Grace . But , what questions do you have about her and wanted to ask about her for awhile ? " Chris asked as she started crying .

" I ask myself daily if she would approve of what I chose for my life ? " Grace crying harder .

" Grace , " Chris sat next to her on the couch as Grace sat up and curled up next to her dad crying on his shoulder .

" I don ' t want her upset with me if she never want this life for me . " Grace said .

" Baby , your mother would be very proud of who you are today baby , why would you think she wouldn ' t be ? " Chris wondered surprised at what Grace was saying .

" I didn ' t exactly know her well enough to know how she would feel . " Grace told him .

" Yeah , I know and you know if I could I would give you the time you seek to get to know her , Grace , but I can ' t give you that . " Chris rubbing her head and back .

" I know you would , but I have to ask . " Grace said .

" Ask what ? " Chris asked .

" Did mom like that you chose to be a wrestler , dad ? " Grace asked hoping she wasn ' t overstepping any boundaries due to not wanting to upset her father .

" Your mom was the one who pushed me to go to wrestling school , baby . " Chris said .

" Really ? " Grace sat up looking at him due to the fact that he had never told her that before .

" Yeah , I was twenty - two , trying to get into the real world and I couldn ' t decide between chosing college and wrestling as what I wanted to do with my life . Then your mom brought me a phone number with the name of the wrestling school I went to and the one running the place . Your mom always knew how much wrestling was what I was passionate about and so she told me that if I wanted to be a wrestling that I needed to go ahead and try to make it work before I got any older and it got to late for me to pursue the dream I had as a child . Your mother was the first one I ever told about wanting to be apart of the wrestling world and she was the first to truly ever believe in me becoming a wrestler , Grace . So , I owe a lot to your mom for getting me to where I am now and I know she would be proud of who you ' ve become baby . " Chris said .

" Why haven ' t you told me any of this before ? " Grace wondered .

" I guess I was waiting for the right time to tell you , " Chris hugged her .

" Alright , " Grace said .

" You know everyone says you are so much like me , but you did get one very important trait from your mother that was one of her biggest strengths baby . " Chris said .

" What trait ? " Grace asked curiously .

" Both of you care for the people you love so much that you would risk everything else and do whatever you had to , to help them out . Your mother loved and cared for everyone that was apart of her , family , friends , me , and most importantly you , Grace , she would fight with everything she had to make sure they were safe and believe me when I tell you , that you were her greatest treasure just like you are the greatest gift I ever received from her . " Chris said as a tear fell down his own face .

Grace cried a little bit more on her dad ' s shoulder .

" Grace , why don ' t you go on up and get ready for bed baby then I will come up in a little while cause I want to give you something . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Grace said as he kissed her on the forehead and then she left his office going up to her room .

Chris took that moment to recompose himself happy that he was able to give Grace peace of mind .

**Master Bedroom **

Chris went into his bedroom where Jessie was sitting on the bed reading .

" How did the talk go with Grace ? " Jessie asked .

" Went well , " Chris said pull out the locked box he kept on his side of the closet and brought it over using the key he brought from his office to unlock the box .

" Chris , what are you doing ? " Jessie asked as he pulled out of the box a necklace that Jessie hadn ' t seen him hold since he was trying to find Grace when she was held hostage .

Chris looked at it deep in thought .

" Isn ' t that ? " Jessie asked .

" Its the necklace I had made for Aubrey after Grace was born , before I met you Jessie I would wear like it was a way to keep her heart close to mine and when Grace went missing it reminded me to never stop looking for our daughter until I finally got her back . " Chris said .

" And what are you going to do with it now ? " Jessie asked .

" Its time for it to pass to Grace now and maybe it will bring her the same peace it gave me back then . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Jessie putting a hand of comfort on his shoulder .

" Thanks babe , " Chris said .

" Anytime , " Jessie said as Chris got up and left the room .

**Grace ' s Room**

Grace was now laying across her bed after changing into her PJs relaxing and texting Eddie since Makayla was to busy talking to TJ apparently as a knock came at her door .

" Its open , " Grace said as her dad came in .

" What are you doing ? " Chris asked .

" I was trying to text Makayla , but she is to busy talking to TJ , so , I am texting Eddie instead , " Grace said .

" Are you sure you two should be keeping Davey up ? " Chris asked .

" If Davey is already asleep then he would sleep through a bomb going off dad . " Grace said .

" Sure , but I wanted to give you something . " Chris told her .

" What ? " Grace asked .

Chris pulled out the necklace that had belonged to Aubrey .

" Dad , its beautiful , where did you get it ? " Grace looked at the necklace .

" Years ago , right after your mom had you , I had this necklace made for her with the first letters of our names on it with yours in the middle , mine on the right of yours and your mom ' s on the left and then the letter 'H' behind your mom ' s name that stood for Harris . I ' ve kept it with me all of this time , before I met Jessie and was still hurting from losing your mother I would wear it and it gave me peace . When , you were taken from me , I would wear it as a reminder to never give up looking for you which is the reason you were brought back . Now , I want to give it to you , so , that way when every you feel uncertain , or scared , or upset , or you have lost your way and think you have no one to turn to , you can feel this around your neck , close to your heart , and look at it knowing that your mom and I are always apart of you no matter what baby and maybe it will bring you the same peace it gave me . " Chris said as he teared up again and everything that he said made Grace tear up as well .

" Thank you , so , much , " Grace hugged him as he laid it on her nightstand and hugged her tight .

" I love you , my little Grace . " Chris said laying next to her as she snuggled up next to him .

" I love you , too , dad . " Grace put her arms around him as her phone vibrated .

Grace read the text message from Eddie and then told him good night do to both of them needing their rest from the long day , then she put up her phone .

" Done talking to your Wolfman ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , I told him it was time for bed . " Grace said .

" Uh huh , " Chris glancing at her dresser which had an apartment renters magazine on it .

" What dad ? " Grace asked noticing he went quiet .

" Is there something else we need to talk about ? " Chris asked .

" What are you talking about ? " Grace looked at him as Chris got up and picked up the renters magazine showing it to her .

" Talk about this ? " Chris asked .

" Makayla and I have talked about getting a place of our own together , more her than me though , you ' re not mad are you ? " Grace asked .

" No , sometimes I maybe a little over protective . " Chris said .

" Just a little ? " Grace looked at her dad making him laugh .

" Okay , maybe a lot more than a little , but I know at some point you will start wanting to make a life of your own away from your dad and while it scares me knowing that something could be out there to hurt you , I know its necessary as well , Grace . " Chris said .

" Wow , a philosophical Wildcat is in the room with me right now , Daniels would be so proud of you dad , " Grace laughed .

" Cut the sarcasm , baby , " Chris said .

" I learned it from you , dad . " Grace yawned .

" I know and its time for you to get some sleep baby . " Chris said .

" No arguments here , " Grace said laying back on her bed again .

" Good night , Grace , " Chris kissed her on the forehead .

" Good night , dad , love you . " Grace smiled at him .

" I love you , too , my little one . " Chris said as he walked out of her room and closed the door behind him .


	13. Partners

_A/N: Maybe with the questions answered Grace can now focus on wrestling ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the past or present TNA Wrestlers . I do own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 13 : Partners

**9am - Harris House**

The following morning a knock came at the door to the Harris House making Chris open it to see James , Makayla , and the Wolves waiting to be let in .

" Come on in guys , " Chris said as they walked in seeing Jessie and Gail talking in the kitchen , but not spotting Grace .

" Hey , Jessie , Gail " Storm said .

" Good morning , " Jessie and Gail said .

" Where ' s Grace ? " The Wolves and Makayla asked .

" Still asleep , " Chris said .

" Really , " Makayla sounding surprised .

" Its because she and Eddie were on the phone until like two in the morning . " Davey said .

" You were ? " Makayla asked looking at Eddie .

" Uhm , " Eddie said .

" Hmm , " Makayla going upstairs to Grace ' s room with the Wolves following .

" Kids , " Chris shook his head .

" You were like them once , " Gail said .

" Storm maybe , but not me . " Chris said .

" Hey , " James said .

" Hey , " Chris said .

" AMW is still like them Gail . " Jessie laughed .

" Hey , " AMW said to Jessie making both Jessie and Gail laugh .

**Grace ' s Room**

Grace was curled up in her bed sleeping good when she felt some one shaking the bed .

" Earthquake , " Makayla said .

" Makayla , I was having such a nice dream before you interrupted the happiness . " Grace mumbled with her eyes still closed as Makayla climbed across her and laid in between Grace and the wall the bed was touching .

" What were you dreaming about ? " Eddie asked as Davey laughed at Makayla waking Grace up .

Grace opened her eyes and looked at her Wolfman .

" You , " Grace pointing at Eddie .

" Aw , " Davey and Makayla said as Eddie started blushing .

" I didn ' t know you were a red wolf bro , " Davey said making Grace and Makayla laugh .

Grace sat up in the bed stretching as she groaned at her body still feeling sore from the match and the beating she received at the hands of Dixieland the night before .

" You okay ? " Makayla asked hearing the groan .

" Yeah , just sore from yesterday . " Grace said standing up .

" You sure ? " Eddie asked standing in front of her .

" Yes , I ' m sure Eddie , " Grace said before kissing him .

Davey and Makayla looked at each other happy that Grace and Eddie were finally together .

" Alright , boys , you two need to go downstairs while I get dressed . " Grace said to the boys .

" Or Uncle Chris may kill a couple of Wolves . " Makayla added .

" Exactly , " Grace agreed .

" We ' re going , " The Wolves said as they left Grace ' s room and went back downstairs .

**Kitchen**

The Wolves walked back into the kitchen with AMW , Jessie , and Gail to wait on Southern Comfort to get done in Grace ' s room .

" Grace up ? " Chris asked .

" Makayla , got her up , " Davey said .

" She ' s just like the Cowboy . " Grace said walking into the kitchen .

" Loud ? " Jessie asked .

" That ' s putting it mildly , but I guess loud would do it . " Grace said as James and Makayla looked at them .

" Be nice , " James and Makayla said .

Eddie laughed as Grace opened the refrigerator to grab orange juice pouring her a glass and then put the orange juice back grabbing two eggs and bacon .

" Grace what are you doing ? " Gail asked .

" An athlete has to eat at some point Aunt Gail . " Grace said this time making Chris laugh at his daughter being sarcastic .

" And Grace is just like Chris . " James said .

" Oh yeah , " Jessie and Gail agreed .

" AMW Jr. " The Wolves said .

" Mmhm , " Grace said as she first fixed her eggs .

" You can cook ? " Eddie asked watching Grace cook .

" I learned from dad . " Grace said .

" See I know what I ' m doing . " Chris said .

" You do ? " Gail asked .

" Yes , I do , " Chris looked at Gail .

" He does . " Jessie said kissing Chris .

Grace looked at the two of them and then looked at Eddie shrugging .

" Hey , what can you do ? " Eddie asked .

" Not a thing , " Grace answered .

" I ' m confused . " Davey said looking at Eddie and Grace .

" Join the club . " Makayla said as Grace finished her eggs and put them on a plate as she cooked the bacon in the same frying pan she used for the eggs also putting them on a plate .

" So , wait a minute are you telling me Grace has a secret talent we didn ' t even know about ? " Davey asked .

" Grace does pretty good in the kitchen . " Jessie said .

" It helps when you have three younger siblings and two parents on the road , plus I like to cook when I ' m home . " Grace said .

" Uh huh , " Makayla said as her phone rang and she stepped outside to get it .

" Probably TJ , " Eddie said .

" Probably , " James said .

" Were we really on the phone last night until two in the morning , Grace ? " Eddie asked .

" Yes , " Chris and Davey both said .

" Guess we were , but I didn ' t exactly notice it . " Grace said eating her breakfast .

" Makayla is the same with TJ , " James said .

" Here , try it , " Grace said handing Eddie a piece of bacon .

" Okay , " Eddie said eating the bacon .

" So ? " Grace asked .

" You are good in the kitchen , " Eddie said .

" Yeah , but I am even better in the ring . " Grace said .

" True , " Eddie said .

" Of course you do occasionally have to crack an egg or two in that line of work as well . " Grace added making everyone laugh .

" Well you know they say you can ' t make an omelet without breaking a few eggs along the way . " Storm said .

" Exactly my point Uncle James . " Grace said as she reached to get her glass and groaned like earlier .

" You okay ? " Chris asked .

" Sore from yesterday , but other than that I ' m good , " Grace said .

" TJ is having a match Wednesday for AAA , " Makayla said walking back in the room .

" For what ? " Grace wondered .

" Filling in for one of the wrestlers . " Makayla said .

" And that ' s exactly how the two of us became a tag team , Makayla , " Grace reminded her .

" Yeah , filling in for one of the tag teams in ROH , " Makayla said .

" Yep , " Grace said .

" Is that really how you two got together ? " Davey asked .

" Yes , we filled in for the Young Bucks when they both went to Japan with AJ . " Makayla said .

" Nigel , knows what he is doing some of the time . " Eddie said .

" While I prefer Jarrett anyday , I could definitely handle Nigel over Dixie . " Grace said .

" So , you like McGuinese as a manager and promoter do you ? " Chris asked .

" He always was cool with me and never did anything that would make me believe he wanted me hurt or that he would stab me or my family in back , so , I guess I do trust him more than Dixie . Of course , Jeff Jarrett is family and I stand by my family first . " Grace said .

" Agreed , " Makayla said as a knock came at the door .

Chris answered the door and then lead Jarrett into the kitchen .

" Papa Jeff , " Makayla and Grace both hugged him .

" Hey girls , I have news for everyone here . " Jarrett said .

" Okay , " James said .

" First of all , the main event next week will be a ten-man tag team match . " Jarrett said .

" Between who ? " Davey asked .

" AMW , the Wolves , and Drew Galloway going against the BDC , Godderz , Eli Drake , and Tyrus . "

" Sounds good , " Chris liking the match .

" Its definitely a possibility to take out some of the members of Dixieland if not all five of them . " Eddie said .

" My thoughts exactly , " James said .

" And Drew is more than willing to help us out against Dixieland . " Davey said .

" Alright and as far as the Knockouts and girls I couldn ' t find anyway around this match , but Southern Comfort is going to have to face Kong and Rebel of the Dollhouse . " Jarrett said .

" We wouldn ' t want a way around this Jeff , " Grace said .

" Exactly , we will take them head on , " Makayla agreed with Grace .

" I figured AMW Jr. would say that , but Kong is much bigger than the both of you . " Jarrett said .

" I ' m not allowing size to get in the way of protecting TNA . " Grace declared .

" Then the other big match will be AJ Styles versus EC3 and I will let AJ know about the match . " Jeff said .

" AJ can beat the dodo bird . " Makayla said making James chuckle .

" Alright , so , anything else new going on with Dixieland that you know about Jeff ? " Jessie asked .

" Except for the added addition from the Dollhouse , not at the moment . " Jarrett said .

" They are keeping very quiet about their plans . " Chris said .

" To bad we don ' t have a spy . " Grace said absent-mindedly .

" Say that again , Grace . " Jarrett looked at her .

" I said its to bad we don ' t have a spy to let us know what Dixie Carter and her crew is planning . " Grace looked at Jarrett as she continue eating .

" Hmm , maybe we could place a spy in their corner . " Jarrett said .

" Who ? " AMW asked .

" Let me talk it over with someone first and then I will let you guys know the next stage of the plan . " Jeff said .

" Sure , " Chris said .

" Alright , I got to run , thanks for the idea Grace . " Jeff said before leaving .

" No problem , " Grace said finishing her breakfast .

" Grace , you ' re a genius . " Makayla hugging the American Kid .

" Tell me something I don ' t know . " Grace said .

" That ' s my girl . " Chris kissed his daughter on the cheek .

" Aw , shucks , " Grace said acting bashful .

" Hmm , so , what are the two of you going to do about Kong and Rebel ? " Jessie asked Grace and Makayla .

" Kick their plastic , barbie doll asses . " Makayla said making AMW and the Wolves laugh .

" You two do know that Kong is not a pushover ? " Gail asked .

" And since when has a Harris been considered a pushover , Aunt Gail ? " Grace questioned .

" Never , " Chris said .

" I ' ve rode horses bigger than Kong . " Makayla said .

" Southern Comfort is ready for both Kong and Rebel . " Davey said .

" Oh yeah , " Grace and Makayla agreed .

" Alright , " Gail said as Grace and Makayla both hugged Gail .

Eddie smiled at Grace realizing that she and Chris must have talked out the issues going on with both of them because of how happy Grace seemed at the moment and then he saw the glimmer of something around her neck .

" Easy girls , " Gail said .

Eddie and Chris ' s eyes met knowing that Grace would be okay now .

" Aunt Gail , you know you like our hugs . " Makayla said .

" Sure , " Gail said .

" Admit it , you like them , " Grace said .

" Okay , I like your hugs . " Gail gave in and both girls let go .

" See we can be very persuasive . " Makayla said as Grace looked at Eddie being so quiet .

" Okay , how about the kids let the adults talk . " Jessie said .

" Kids ? " Davey and Makayla asked .

" Sure , " Grace said walking out of the kitchen as Eddie followed .

" Yeah , kids . " Chris said .

" We ' re going , " Davey and Makayla left as well .

**Grace and Eddie **

Eddie Edwards and Grace Harris walked out to the front porch and sat on the swing to talk .

" So , how are you really feeling today ? " Eddie asked .

" Eddie , I told you I ' m sore from yesterday , but other than that I ' m fine . " Grace said .

" I know you are feeling fine physical , but what about everything else ? " Eddie questioned her .

" I am still a little pissed at Dixie for talking about my mom infront of me when she barely knew my mother , but dad and I talked out the other issues so I ' m feeling better now . " Grace said .

" Good , cause I don ' t like it when you are upset . " Eddie said .

" Thank you for talking to my dad last night . " Grace said .

" As long as it helps you I would walk through fire and back . " Eddie said putting his arm around her

" Hey , look at me . " Grace said .

" What ? " Eddie asked looking at her .

" Stay still , " Grace said .

" What are you going to do ? " Eddie asked curious .

Grace kissed his lips with a little add heat than any previous kiss she had given him and when they broke both of them were nearly breathless .

" Wow , okay then , " Eddie said .

" I love you , " Grace said putting her head on Eddie ' s shoulder allowing him to see the necklace around her neck .

" Where did you get that ? " Eddie asked making Grace look down at the necklace .

" From my dad , he said he had it made for my mom after I was born and that it helped him stay strong before he met Jessie and when I was held hostage . He also said that since it helped him maybe it will help me , too . " Grace smiled .

" Your dad is so good to you . " Eddie smiled .

" More than you will ever know , Eddie , I ' m happy that I have such a loving dad that understands me and doesn ' t hold out when I ask him personal questions about my mom and life . " Grace said .

" Family should help you get through tough times no matter what the cost , dear . " Eddie said as they heard howling and saw Davey walk out the door .

" Makayla , I found them . " Davey called .

" See , I knew you would be able to find them before I did . " Makayla said .

" Wolves are very skilled at hunting Makayla . " Davey said .

" What ' s with the howling ? " Chris asked walking out the door .

" I sent Davey to hunt down Eddie and Grace and he found them . " Makayla said .

" Hmm , do you two wake up your neighbors when you howl ? " Grace asked looking at Eddie .

" We don ' t have neighbors due to us living in the beach house . " Eddie said .

" But , uhm , before TNA when we were working in England , Eddie and I lived in this apartment and our neighbor was this older Victorian style woman who didn ' t really appreciate all of the howling in the 'wee hours of the night' as she put it . " Davey said .

" Yeah , one night , she came over and asked if we could muzzle our ' bloody dog ' because he was howling to much and keeping the neighbors up . " Eddie said in his best British accent .

" That was our last night in England . " Davey said .

" Wow , " Makayla laughed .

" Did they kick you out of the kitchen to dad ? " Grace asked .

" Your mom and Aunt Gail is talking something over . " Chris said as the Cowboy came out with a beer in hand .

" Now dad , who is driving us home ? " Makayla asked .

" You , " Storm said .

" Darn , " Makayla said .

" Meaning , Makayla was hoping she would get some beer , too . " Grace said .

" I am wondering when I told the Cowboy he could go and get a beer from my own stash ? " Chris asked .

" We ' re partners . " James said .

" And ? " Chris asked .

" Partners are suppose to share everything . " James said .

" Yeah , Grace , partners are suppose to share everything . " Makayla looked at Grace .

" Not everything . " Chris and Grace both said .

" I agree , " The Wolves said .


	14. Brothers

_A/N: Yay, Grace is happy again and this is the chapter where I will reveal a surprise tag team coming in to help the family and will be apart of my Inheritors . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the past or present TNA Wrestlers . I also do not own the new team coming into help the group , but I will not reveal the name just yet in order to keep it a surprise . I do own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 14 : Brothers

**Impact Zone**

The following day all of the family was at the Impact Zone in the Extended Family guys ' locker room to talk over the plan of putting a spy in Dixieland .

" Aw, we look amazing Mason , " Rosie said looking at the photos in her hand , the two had gone to Mason ' s prom the night before with the following week being Rosie ' s own prom which both were going to as well .

" Especially when I have a pretty lady on my arm . " Mason said .

" If only we are not almost late to this one due to the Wildcat ' s lecture . " Rosie said .

" Its my job to let you know the boundries and that crossing those boundries isn ' t a good idea . " Chris informed her .

" Dad , always kept the shotgun next to the door and that was lecture enough . " Makayla said .

" It works . " Storm said .

" Apparently not since TJ is still around . " Grace said .

" Hey can we not tease TJ when he is not here to defend himself ? " Makayla asked .

" We could , but then that would be going against the natural order of things and I hate going against nature . " Grace said looking at Makayla .

" Huh ? " The Wolves and Khoya asked .

" I was joking , " Grace shook her head .

" Oh , " The Wolves said .

" I am so confused . " Khoya said .

" When was TJ suppose to get back ? " Sanada asked looking at Makayla .

" After the match at AAA . " Makayla said .

" Meaning we are going to be down a man this week . " Davey said .

" We can handle it . " Grace said .

" Glad you ' re confident , babe . " Eddie said .

" Aren ' t you , Wolfman ? " Grace asked .

" I ' m always confident in you , dear . " Eddie said .,

" Aw , " Grace said and then tackled Eddie .

" Whoa , okay , then . " Davey said .

" Grace , " Eddie said .

" What ? " Grace asked .

" Nothing , " Eddie hugged her .

" Hey , are we missing a couple of kids ? " Rosie asked .

" Huh ? " The Wolves , Mason , Khoya , and Sanada asked .

" My brothers , " Rosie making Chris look up and around .

" Oh boy , " Chris sighed going to search for them .

" Hey dad , " RJ said outside of the locker room .

" What up ? " CJ asked .

" What are you two doing ? " Chris asked sounding pissed .

" Just sitting here . " CJ and RJ said .

" Why ? " Chris asked .

" Because we don ' t like staring at white walls all day . " CJ said .

" Boring , " RJ said .

" Get in the locker room now . " Chris said .

" Aw , dad , " CJ and RJ said together .

" Ow , hey my ears are attached . " CJ said .

" Yeah , dad , ouch . " RJ echoed his brother .

Chris pulled both of them into the locker room by the boys ears and took them into the bathroom .

" I never had to put up with this from Grace and Rosie . " Chris scolded .

Grace and Rosie looked at each other shrugging and then they heard the yelps and screams from the twins .

" Ouch , " Grace and Rosie both mouthed .

" Have you ever . . ? " Eddie asked .

" Yeah , " Grace cringed .

" A few times . " Rosie said .

" Ow , " The Wolves said .

" Now stay out of trouble . " Chris said .

" But , why does Grace and Rosie get to walk around the Impact Zone ? " RJ asked .

" Because Grace and Rosie are both adults . " Chris said .

" Aw , " The Twins said .

" Now go , " Chris said as both twins walked into the locker room .

" Four teenagers later . " Storm said getting a don ' t start look from the Wildcat .

" I think I am going to talk to Galloway about the upcoming match . " Eddie said as he and Davey left .

" Hey , wait up , bye dad , " Grace said kissing Chris on the cheek and running out with them .

" Great what are we going to do ? " Makayla asked look at Khoya and Sanada .

" We could always go and speak to Spud and Mandrews . " Khoya said as Rosie and Mason moved into the lounge area of the locker room to hang out .

" Or Tigre and Steve . " Sanada thought .

" Lets go , " Makayla said leaving with the two .

" Great , more beer for me . " Storm said sitting back and drinking his beer as Makayla came back in stealing one from his stash in his locker .

" Bye dad , thanks for the beer . " Makayla running to catch up with Khoya and Sanada .

" She stole my beer . " James said making Rosie and Mason laugh .

" Sis pulled a fast one own you dad . " Mason said .

" You ought to be proud Uncle James , Makayla takes after you well . " Rosie added .

" Very funny , you two . " Storm said .

" Hmm , " Chris said .

" Dad needs a hug , but its best to let him cool off first . " Rosie informed Mason .

" Oh , " Mason showing he understood .

" You okay ? " James asked .

" Yeah , I ' m fine , just a little agitated today . " Chris said as Storm sat next to him .

" And those two ? " Storm whispered looking at the twins .

" They ' ve been bouncing off the walls all morning and I told them pacifically to stay in here until after the meeting , but they didn ' t listen to me so I dealt with it . " Chris glaring at Storm .

" Hey , I understand bro , I was just checking on you cause you seemed frustrated . " James said holding his hands up to show he wasn ' t trying to be offensive .

" Sorry , Storm , I didn ' t mean to go off on you . " Chris said .

" I know , here , " Storm handing him a beer .

" What ? " Chris asked confused .

" Drink a cold one , shake it off , get your head on straight , talk it out with the twins , and then relax before you get worked up , Chris . " James said standing and walking out of the locker room .

" Wait up , " Mason said .

" Later dad , " Rosie hugging Chris and then following the Cowboy and Mason .

" Yeah , " Chris said opening the beer and drinking some of it to calm himself down .

Chris looked at both twins sitting in the corner of the room looking at each other .

" You two coming here , " Chris said in a do not argue with me tone .

" Yes sir , " CJ and RJ said walking over to their dad .

" You two have been very bad today , first this morning with the back talking and not doing what your mother and I said and now once again you were sitting out in the hallway instead of staying in the locker room like I told you to do . " Chris lecturing the two of them .

" Its not our fault . " CJ said .

" What ' s not your fault ? " Chris asked .

" That we stay cooped up in here when we use to be able to walk around the Impact Zone freely . " RJ said .

" I know its not your fault , but right now it is necessary in order for me to keep both of you safe . " Chris said .

" From Dixieland ? " CJ asked .

" Yes , from Dixieland and anyone else who would want to hurt the two of you . " Chris said .

" But why ? " RJ and CJ asked .

" Because your mother and I couldn ' t stand for anything to happen to you two boys . Same way with your sisters , they wouldn ' t want to lose their brothers to any who would want to hurt you both nor would your mother and I want anything to happen to your sisters either . " Chris explained .

" Why ? " CJ and RJ asked .

" Because we love all of four of you and your sister love the both of you as well . " Chris said .

" Aw , jeez dad , we are lovable guys . " RJ said make Chris laugh .

" And we love you and mommy too . " CJ said .

" Yeah , " RJ agreed .

" And what about your sisters ? " Chris asked .

" We love them too . " RJ said .

" We do , " CJ said .

" Alright , lets go see what everyone else is doing . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " CJ and RJ following their dad out of the locker room .

**Catering **

The Wolves and Grace walked into catering to find Drew Galloway talking with Christopher Daniels and the Naturals , so , they walked over after grabbing a plate of food .

" Mind if we join you . " Grace asked .

" No go ahead . " Daniels said .

" Thanks CD , " Eddie said .

" You two ready to kick same arse , tonight . " Drew asked the Wolves .

" We ' re ready . " Davey said .

" And while y ' all are at it , please break BDC ' s hands for me after what they did last week . " Grace said .

" Planning on it , " Eddie said as Chris and the twins sat down with food .

" Planning on what ? " Chris asked .

" Breaking BDC ' s hands for jumping Makayla and Grace . " Davey said .

" Not for just the jumping but for the assault as well . " Grace said .

" It just goes to show ya , that there ' s not any real men in Dixieland for them to put their hands on women like they did last week . " Drew said .

" And apparently all of those fake men in Dixieland doesn ' t have a brain either cause then they would realize its not a good idea to piss of a Harris . " Grace rolled her eyes .

" Couldn ' t put it better myself . " Chris agree .

" We ' ve heard that before , " The Naturals said .

Just as Chris ' s phone alerted him to a text message sent by Jeff Jarrett .

" So , that ' s the spy , good choice with him . " Chris said as Grace looked over her father ' s shoulder as Daniels and the Naturals did the same .

" Is that who I think it is ? " Daniels asked .

" Yep , " Chris said .

" Nice to know whose side he is own . " Grace said .

" Another brother . " The Naturals agreed .

" Who ? " The Wolves asked as Drew looked at them curious .

" Hey , Wolves why don ' t you two go search for the rest of the Inheritors for a brief meeting of our own . " Grace said .

" Right , " The Wolves said .

" And see if you can ' t find Tigre , Spud , Steve , Grado , and Mandrews for me and invite them to the meeting . " Grace added .

" We ' re on it , " The Wolves leaving .

" Of course you have been invited to the meeting as well , Drew . " Grace looking at the bigger man .

" Be happy to help . " Drew said

" Along with two more brothers who will be joining the two of you . " AJ Styles said walking in to the area .

" Who are we talking about ? " Grace asked as Chris , Daniels , and the Naturals looked at AJ curiously .

" All will be revealed soon . " AJ said .

" Thanks AJ , you just made me very curious . " Grace said .

" You ' re very welcome , Grace . " AJ said .

" Ha , come on Drew we have a meeting to get to , while the Phenomenal One here is making jokes . " Grace said high - fiving AJ .

" Lighten the mood some . " AJ said .

" Yeah , " Grace said leaving to the Inheritors locker room with Drew .

" So , why me joining your group , Grace ? " Drew asked .

" You do want to help TNA don ' t you ? " Grace asked .

" I do , " Drew said .

" And you are willing to fight for what TNA stands for and defend what the originals built TNA on years ago , right ? " Grace asked .

" Its the reason why I came to TNA . " Drew said .

" The Inheritors believe in those same cause no matter what the cost maybe , but we also believe in the idea of family like the Extended Family and TNA Originals believed in during the first days of Impact . Which is the reason why the Inheritors has been built like a family . " Grace said .

" And ? " Drew asked .

" And we want you to be apart of that family , Drew . " Grace said .

" Really ? " Drew asked .

" Yes and believe me when I tell you its a lot better to have a family to watch your back in tough times and when foes like Dixieland tries to oppose their will on us in order to tear down the things we value most . I have seen the good that comes from having a strong family , one that is willing to work through the good and bad to take care of each other and TNA as a whole . " Grace said .

" I see what you are saying . " Drew said .

" Then know that there is a place for you in the Inheritors if you want it and that we will have your back when ever the need arises for we are a family not just in the good times , but also through the bad . The choice is yours , but know its one that will always be open to you as long as you defend TNA with honor , so , what do you say ? " Grace said .

" I say , you have yourself a new brother in the Inheritors . " Drew said sticking his hand out .

" Welcome to the family , " Grace shook his hand and then both of them walked into the room where Grace was shocked to see who was in the room .

" Hey Grace , " Karl Anderson said as Luke Gallows looked on behind his partner .

" Karl , Luke , I take it you two are the surprise from AJ Styles . " Grace smiled hugging both of them .

" Yes and you can trust the Bullet Club to have your back Grace . " Luke Gallows said .

" Always , " Grace agreed .


	15. Bullet Club

_A/N: Surprise the Bullet Club is in TNA , because I wanted someone Grace and Makayla could have met in ROH to be apart of the Inheritors and the Bullet Club seemed like the best choice . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the past or present TNA Wrestlers . I also do not own the Bullet Club. I do own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 15 : Bullet Club

**Inheritors Locker Room**

When Makayla , the Wolves , Khoya , and Sanada got to the room with Tigre Uno , Rockstar Spud , Mandrews , Crazzy Steve , and Grado they were surprised to see the Bullet Club was with Grace , but not so surprised to see Drew Galloway .

" The Bullet Club is here ? " Makayla asked hugging both of them .

" Yep , to help out with the problem . " Luke said .

" Alright , then how about this meeting . " Davey said .

" First , we need to get a missing brother on the line , Makayla . " Grace looked at her partner .

" Got it , " Makayla dialing TJ ' s number and turned her phone on speaker .

" TJ speaking , " Manik said .

" TJ , this is Makayla we are about to start the meeting . " Makayla said .

" The go ahead , I ' m all ears at the moment . " TJ said .

" Grace , " Eddie said .

" First of all , Drew , Tigre , Spud , Mandrew , Steve , Grado , and the Bullet Club I want to thank you for joining us for this meeting to discuss the problem here in TNA known as Dixieland . Drew has already made the decision that I am going give all of you to make which is very simple , if you stand against those who would destroy TNA and the foundation that was built here by the original members of TNA and the Extended Family then you can already consider us your friends and allies against all evil forces . " Grace said .

" But , at the moment the Extended Family , TNA Originals , and the Inheritors are in need of your aid to stand up against the would be tyrant that is Dixie Carter . Dixie has made this company unbearable for the ones who would stand against the destruction she is caused to TNA , pushing out the ones who would fight her Dixieland to preserve what the originals put in place when TNA was created . " Makayla said .

" Dixie even tried to push some of the originals out of this company because she knew they would stand against any injustice done to TNA . Guys like AJ , Daniels , Kazarian , Sting , and even Jeff Jarrett found themselves taken away from the they built and provided for people like us to come and live our own dreams . Dixie also allowed ones like Eric Bischoff to come in and take over , but when guys like Fortune and Sting ran to her aid to deal with the issues she caused all Dixie did was throw it back into their faces and never showed the gratitude she should have to the ones who helped her in that time of need . " Grace said .

" So , what we asking of the new ones in this rooms is for you to join us in the cause of stopping Dixie Carter and Dixieland , we would also ask you all of you to join the Inheritors . " Makayla added .

" Understand that no one will think any less of you if you don ' t join us and the options are always open if you choose to later on as long as you stick to goal of fighting for TNA Wrestling and the foundation that has been apart of TNA since day one . Also understand that like the TNA Originals and the Extended Family , the Inheritors themselves are also family and family never turns their backs on each in both the good and bad times . So , what do you say ? " Grace asked .

" We already said yes to being apart of this when AJ first called us , so , we ' re in , Grace . " Karl said .

" Yeah , we can ' t stand what Dixie is putting you guys and TNA through and we won ' t stand for others to do the same . " Luke added .

" I ' m in , " Mandrews and Spud both said .

" You can count on this Scottish lad to help you and TNA . " Grado agreed as Crazzy Steve honked his horn as a yes .

" I ' ll join you . " Tigre agreed .

" You know my answer already , Grace . " Drew said .

" Thank you and welcome to the Inheritors family . " Grace said .

" Then tonight keep your eyes open for anything suspicious going on around Dixie Carter and her Dixieland and watch the backs of your fellow Inheritors , the Extended Family , and anyone who is apart of the TNA Originals . " Makayla said .

" Right , " They all agreed .

" All for one and one for all , " Grado said .

" But there ' s more the four ? " Khoya said .

" Yeah , but he has the right idea . " Davey said .

" Alright , lets get ready for tonight . " Makayla said .

All of them then left to get ready for the show .

" Are you sure about Grado ? " Karl asked .

" He maybe a bit off , but his hearts in the right place and that ' s what matters most to me . " Grace said .

" Right , " Luke agreed .

" Grace , " Makayla said .

" Time to get ready to deal with the Dollhouse . " Grace said as the four left the Inheritors locker room and went to their own .

**Extended Family - Knockout ' s Locker Room**

Makayla and Grace walked into the Knockout ' s locker room to find Traci and Miss Jackie in there talking to Jessie and Gail .

" More surprises Grace , " Makayla said .

" Hey , girls , " Traci said as Grace and Makayla hugged Traci and Jackie .

" What is this about surprises ? " Gail asked .

" You ' ll see Aunt Gail , " Grace said .

" Its not something that ' s going to put your dad in a hissy fit is it ? " Jessie asked making them laugh .

" Well cats are known for hissing and dad is a Wildcat , so , it might . " Grace said as they all got ready for the show .

" True , " Jessie said making the girls laugh again .

A knock came at the door as soon as the girls were finished getting their gear on for the show .

" Yes , " Gail said as she opened the door and saw Chris standing their with Eddie .

" Are we allowed in ? " Eddie asked .

" Yeah , if you know how to behave . " Gail said letting the boys in .

" That ' s hard for wrestlers Aunt Gail . " Makayla said .

" I know , but its the effort that counts , " Gail said .

" Hey , Traci , Jackie , I see you two made it . " Chris said .

" Yeah , and we got a lot done for Jarrett , do you know where he is ? " Traci asked Chris .

" His office , " Chris said .

" We ' re going to talk to Jeff , " Jackie said as the two left for Jarrett ' s office .

" I wonder what they did for Papa Jeff ? " Makayla asked .

" Hopefully its a way to put a monkey wrench in to Dixieland . " Grace said .

" So , now to the surprise you two girls have for tonight ? " Jessie asked again .

" Surprise ? " Chris looked at the girls confused .

" Can ' t tell you , " Grace and Makayla said .

" Why not ? " Gail asked .

" Cause then it wouldn ' t be a surprise . " Grace said .

" Hmm , " Chris looked at her .

" Trust me , its worth the wait . " Eddie said .

" You know about the surprise ? " Chris asked Eddie .

" I am one of the Inheritors . " Eddie said .

" Grace , you know I don ' t like you keeping secrets from me . " Chris glared at her .

" Then take it up with Jarrett and AJ , cause it was their idea and quite frankly its a good one . " Grace said looking at Makayla and Eddie as the three left the locker room together .

" What ' s going on between you and Grace , Wildcat ? " Gail asked .

" What are you talking about Gail ? " Chris asked .

" Its like the both of you have been biting each others heads off lately at every little thing . When most of the stuff she is doing is the exact same thing you did years ago when AMW was first coming up , Chris ? " Gail asked .

" Because I am trying to keep her from making the same mistakes I did coming up. " Chris said .

" She ' s not going to learn anything if you are always putting yourself in the middle of what should be her decisions in this business . " Gail said .

" I haven ' t gotten in the way of her making her own decisions , Gail . " Chris said .

" Then what do you call what happened last week getting upset because Grace decided not to tell you about them adding people to the Inheritors , a group that Makayla and Grace formed on their own ? Or what about now when she is working through a problem threatening to harm TNA by using what ever plan they have going on right now ? " Gail asked .

" I - I just don ' t want to lose her , Gail , is that really so bad ? " Chris asked sitting on the bench in the locker room as tears started .

" No , Chris , its not , " Jessie said hugging him .

" Then what are you two both getting at ? " Chris asked .

" Let Grace know that its okay for her to make her own choices on how she wants to deal with the issues in this business . " Gail said .

" And let her know that when she does need help or she doesn ' t understand something or uncertain that she is making the right choice then all she has to do is ask , and if something happens like it did last week when Dixieland attacked the girls that you will be there for her , okay . " Jessie said .

" I understand , " Chris hugged Jessie tight .

" And let go of your over protectiveness when she is getting close to Eddie . " James said standing in the door .

" Huh ? " Chris asked .

" I ' ve seen you glaring at the two when ever they start to get close and are trying to build on their relationship , and trust me when I say I understand what it feels like to have your daughter dating one of the boys in the locker room cause I was the same way with Makayla dating TJ . " James said sitting next to Chris .

" And ? " Chris asked .

" And once I realized that TJ would never hurt her and that he loved her I let go and started letting them deal with the relationship between the two of them without interfering , and yes I let TJ know that if he ever hurt my daughter that I would hurt him and Makayla knows who to come to if he ever tries anything to hurt her which is all you need to do . " James said .

" Okay , I will talk it out with her later . " Chris said .

" Storm , have you been drinking today ? " Gail asked .

" Yes , why ? " James asked .

" Because you sounded intelligent just now . " Gail joked .

" Haha , very funny , considering you use to enable mine and Chris ' s behavior . " James said .

" Enabler . " Chris said .

" Shame on you Gail , " Jessie said making all four of them laugh .

**In The Ring **

Southern Comfort was now out in the ring Grace with a microphone in hand as the fans cheered for the girls .

" I see all of you are ready for a little excitement tonight . " Grace said making the fans cheer even loud .

" Maybe they are ready for happy hour cause I know I am . " Makayla said with a bag in hand .

" What ' s in the bag ? " Grace asked looking at the bag .

" A way to make me happy again later . " Makayla said .

" Uh , " Grace looking confused .

" But , I was also looking for a receipt . " Makayla said .

" A receipt to what ? " Grace asked now really curious at what was in the bag as the fans cheered at the confused look she gave them .

" Barbie dolls . " Makayla said .

" Barbie dolls ? I didn ' t think you even liked dolls let alone own one ? " Grace looked shocked .

" I don ' t I let my brother blow them up . " Makayla said .

**Guys Locker Room **

Wolves and TJ looked at Mason sitting next to Rosie , CJ , and RJ .

" Does Makayla really let you blow up her dolls ? " TJ asked Mason .

" I don ' t actually recall Makayla having any dolls . " Mason looked at the Cowboy .

" Its news to me as well , but now I am going to be checking for someone using my fireworks without asking . " James said .

" I ' ve never touched your fireworks . " Mason said .

**In the Ring**

" So why do you have the dolls ? " Grace asked .

" To tell a story . " Makayla said .

" Ooo , great story time , I love story time , " Grace said sitting on the top turnbuckle like a kid waiting for a story .

" This story is rather short , here hold this . " Makayla handing Grace a Barbie doll .

" I don ' t want it , " Grace looked at the doll .

" Just hold it , " Makayla said .

" But , I have just join the anti-doll club . " Grace said .

" You did ? " Makayla asked .

**Guys Locker Room**

" She did ? " Eddie asked Chris .

" I don ' t know , " Chris said .

**In the Ring**

" Alright then , once a upon a time , there was the Dollhouse . " Makayla pulling out Barbie dolls that looked like the Dollhouse with the last one being Awesome Kong .

Grace was laughing on the top turnbuckle at how Kong ' s doll looked fat .

" The Dollhouse was trying to take over the Knockouts Division with their plastic , Dollhouse ways . Then Southern Comfort showed up and saw through the plastic shit they were causing and kicked their plastic asses last week to show that real Knockout are not made of plastic , but of Jack Daniels . " Makayla pulled out a bottle of Jack which Grace got down of the turnbuckle and grabbed the Jack from Makayla .

" What are you doing ? " Makayla asked .

" Getting a drink , do you have shot glasses in that bag too . " Grace now sticking her head in the bag as the fans laughed and cheered .

" No , didn ' t get any . " Makayla said .

" Oh well , I can just drink from the bottle , please finish the story . " Grace opening the bottle and turning it up .

" Anyway when then Dollhouse figured out that they couldn ' t handle us they had to go and find help to gang up Southern Comfort which really pissed us and that ' s why tonight Dollhouse we will kick your ass starting with Rebel and Kong . " Makayla said with purpose as the Dollhouse music played and out came all four of the Dollhouse members ready to take down Southern Comfort for their words against the Dollhouse .

Grace and Makayla scattered as the four hit the ring not aware of the plan Southern Comfort had against the Dollhouse . Makayla once on the floor pulled out a lariat and roped Marti Bell and Jade and with the help of Grace she pulled the two from the ring to the floor motioning for assistance as the Bullet Club music played .

AJ Styles , Karl Anderson , and Luke Gallows came down to the ring and carried Marti Bell and Jade to a metal post with a metal exercise looking ring attached to it tying the rope holding Marti and Jade to the ring attached to the post hold two members of the Dollhouse back from helping Rebel and Kong .

" Bring a ref out here and let this match take place . " Grace said now looking at Kong and Rebel no longer with the same playful attitude as before .

A ref was brought down to the ring as the Bullet Club stayed to make sure Marti and Jade didn ' t get away .

With the now distracted Dollhouse and dispite the strength of Kong , Southern Comfort was able to take down both Kong and Rebel to pick up the second victory for Grace and Makayla making them undefeated for two nights in a row .

" If anyone else wants to doubt us or jump us let this be a lessons to them . " Makayla said .

The girls celebrated on top of the ramp with the Bullet Club as Marti and Jade screamed at them , then Southern Comfort and the Bullet Club left through the curtain as Marti and Jade was being helped out of the rope .


	16. Set Up

_A/N: Southern Comfort victorious again . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the past or present TNA Wrestlers . I also do not own the Bullet Club. I do own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 16 : Set Up

**Backstage**

AMW was waiting on Southern Comfort and the Bullet Club when they arrived backstage .

" Plastic asses , you had to go with that ? " Anderson asked Makayla .

" What else are Barbie dolls made out of ? " Makayla asked .

" Hot air , " Grace said drinking opening the bottle of Jack and drinking some .

" So , this is the surprise . " Chris said making Grace jump in surprise coughing as the warm whiskey got caught in her throat .

" If you can ' t drink it without coughing then you shouldn ' t drink at all . " Gallows said .

" Tell that to the one who made me jump . " Grace said .

" Yeah , AJ surprised us with Anderson and Gallows showing up , too . " Makayla told AMW .

" Thanks for calling them , AJ . " Grace said .

" Help even the odds in our favor . " AJ said .

" We will add some muscle to the Inheritors . " Gallows said .

" You guys are joining the Inheritors ? " Storm asked .

" Yeah , " Makayla said .

" So , is Finn Balor and the Young Bucks coming too or is it just Anderson and Gallows ? " Grace asked .

" Not yet , but I ' m working on it . " AJ said .

Grace opened the bottle of Jack and drank some more .

" I think you ' ve had enough of that . " James said hopping Grace would give him some of it .

" You ' re right , here dad , your favorite . " Grace handing it to the Wildcat .

" Yes , I love Jack . " Chris said taking the bottle .

" Hey , that was suppose to be mine . " James pouted .

" Its okay dad , I have another bottle in my locker . " Makayla said .

" Yes , " Storm raising his arms in victory .

" I knew all of you were a bunch of cheats , but now I see that some of you are a bunch of drunks , too . " Dixie Carter walked up to Southern Comfort , AMW , and the Bullet Club .

" Go stick your nose in someone elses business Dixie . " Grace said .

" Do you really let her just talk to people like that , Chris ? Poor excuse for a parent if you ask me . " Dixie questioned the Wildcat with a disapproving tone .

" Grace was raised perfectly fine Dixie . " Chris said .

" You are delusional Chris and I wonder just how much Aubrey would approve of the way you raised Grace or course if she was my child I would have beat her along time of guy for being disrespectful to others . " Dixie said .

" Leave my family alone . " Grace trying to launch herself at Dixie , but Chris held her back .

" No , Grace , its what she wants . " Chris said .

" Grace let me make something very clear to you , I may not be able to fire you since Jeff Jarrett is the one who hired you and Makayla to begin with . But , if you don ' t straighten up and tone down your attitude against me then I will punish you in a way not pleasant . " Dixie said as Grace stopped fighting against Chris holding her back and the Wildcat let her go Grace stepping from infront of Chris .

" You know what Dixie I use to respect you , I use to look up to you , and I always thought that you were the one to help the originals make TNA into the greatest company in wrestling , but since you can ' t fire I guess I can tell you what I really think of you as . " Grace said .

" Do tell , " Dixie looking smug .

" You are nothing more than a bitch . " Grace glared at Dixie .

Dixie glared back at Grace and before anything else could be done she kicked Chris hard between the ball making him sink to the floor .

" Dad , " Grace kneeling beside him .

" Chris , " James doing the same .

" See what I mean by punishing you and what I feel is punishment enough Grace is you watching your dad fall . " Dixie said .

Grace went to launch herself once again on top of Dixie , but Gallows grabbed her and gave her to Anderson .

" Get her to the back with Makayla , I ' ll help Chris . " Gallows said .

" Right , " Anderson said as he and AJ took the girls back to the locker room .

" Come , Cat . " Storm said as he and Gallows helped Chris to the back .

**Knockouts Locker Room**

Soon Anderson and AJ were with Southern Comfort in the Knockouts Locker Room .

" What happened ? " Jessie asked .

" Storm and Gallows is bring Chris back here , Dixie nailed him in the boys after Grace called Dixie a bitch . " AJ said as James and Luke brought Harris into the locker room .

" Dad , I ' m sorry . " Grace said as Chris laid on one of the tables in the Knockout ' s Locker Room .

" Its not your fault . " Chris said grimacing .

" Gail , go and see if you can ' t get an ice pack from the medic . " Jessie said putting a hand on Chris ' s shoulder .

" Sure , " Gail leaving the locker room .

" But , " Grace said as Chris put a finger over her lips .

" Sshh , what you said to her doesn ' t make this your fault Grace cause its not like you asked her to do this . " Chris looked at her this time .

" You sure ? " Grace asked looking at her dad .

" Yeah , I ' m sure , baby . " Chris said holding his hand out to Grace .

She laid next to him on the table snuggling up with her dad .

" Guys , " The Wolves and Galloway ran into the room as Gail came in with the ice pack giving it to Chris who placed it on his boys cringing at the cold .

" Yeah , " James said .

" Dixie just made a match for next week . " Drew said .

" Between ? " AJ asked .

" It will be an eight-man tag with AMW and Southern Comfort taking on the BDC and Rebel and Jade from the Dollhouse . " Davey said .

" If they want double trouble then we can give them what they wish for in a not so pleasant manner . " Makayla said .

" Hmm , is an intergender match or did Dixie say anything about it ? " Grace asked .

" According to Dixie you girls will be able to face the BDC while the Dollhouse will be able to compete against AMW . " Eddie said .

" Dixie is trying to take both teams out . " Jessie said .

" Hate to burst her bubble , but that ' s not happening . " Chris said .

" Alright guys its that time , " James said looking at the Wolves and Drew as Chris stood up from the table .

" Are you sure you are ready for this dad ? " Grace asked .

" I ' m good now . " Chris said .

" Okay , just be careful out there . " Grace said .

" I will little one . " Chris kissing her on the forehead .

Chris , Drew , and Davey left after that as James and Eddie looked at the girls .

" Watch after my dad out there you two . " Grace said .

" We will , " James and Eddie both said .

" And you be careful back here . " Eddie kissing her .

" I will , " Grace said .

" Good luck , dad . " Makayla said .

" Thanks . " James said as Storm and Edwards left the locker room to help the others .

**In the Ring**

The match that was suppose to take place with AMW , the Wolves , and Drew never happened do to them being set up for an ambush by members of Dixieland who some how where able to separate the five who were now either held back or held down one in particular being Chris who just so happened to be on his stomach .

" Wildcat , you and your family recently has been messing with my Aunt D. and that is something I can ' t allow , so , for your insolence I will proceed to dish out the punishment my lovely Aunt D. assigned to you for everyone to see . Maybe your sacrifice will serve as a warning to those who think disrespecting my Aunt D. is good idea and not act on those urges . " EC3 said as he removed his belt and proceed to whip the Wildcat on his bare back .

Chris screamed as the leather smack his flesh as welts began to appear on his skin first light pink , but soon turning to dark red and even some purple . Then EC3 stopped and let the some of the others beat up the Wildcat . But , before it could get to much worse then that the rest of the Extended Family and the Inheritors came down to the ring scaring Dixieland to the back .

" Dad . " Grace knelt down next to him as the bonds around his wrist were undone as the Wildcat passed out from the whipping and beating he received at the hands of Dixieland .

" Chris , " Jessie said as the medic was brought out to aid the Wildcat .

**Hospital**

The medic sent Chris straight to the hospital after the incident with Dixieland to be checked out .

" He ' s not in any serious danger , but what he does need is rest to recover from the abuse . " The doctor told Jessie as Grace , Makayla , and James listened in .

" Can we see him ? " Jessie asked .

" Yes , but try and let him sleep . " The doctor said .

They went into the room with Chris to see him fusing with the nurse .

" Lady , I ' m fine , see my wife is here and she will take care of me . " Chris said .

" Sir , I must change the bandages now stay still . " The nurse said .

" Chris behave . " Jessie said .

" Fine , " Chris said allowing the nurse to finish dressing his wounds .

" Alright , I ' m done , would have been sooner if you hadn ' t been so difficult . " The nurse left .

" Just like the Wildcat we all know and love . " Storm said .

" Yeah , " Chris looked at them .

" You okay ? " Grace asked her dad .

" Yes Grace , I ' m okay and before you say anything this isn ' t your fault . " Chris holding his arms out to her .

" You sure , you ' re not to hurt for me to get up there with you ? " Grace asked .

" Never , " Chris said .

Grace laid up on the hospital bed with Chris snuggling up next to her dad like she did in the Knockouts Locker Room .

" Booker has Rosie and the twins tonight . " Jessie said to Chris .

" Okay , " Chris said .

" First the announcement of the eight man tag next week and then the ambush tonight during the ten man tag match , what is Dixie trying to pull ? " Makayla asked .

" Jarrett said he was going to deal with the attack tonight seeing as it was him who scheduled the ten man tag . " Jessie said .

" To bad the executives is fifty-fifty split between Dixie and Papa Jeff , cause then something could be done about the attack tonight . " Grace said yawning .

" I wonder if McGuinese would help Papa Jeff out which could add some extra executive guys to our side ? " Makayla asked .

" Don ' t know , but its worth a shot . " Jessie said .

" Another good idea from Southern Comfort . " James said .

" We do what we can . " Grace and Makayla both said .

Grace then yawned again soon the soft breathing and heartbeat not mentioning the warmth coming from the Wildcat making it easy for her to doze off in her dad ' s arms .

" Alright , Makayla , I think its time for us to head for home so these three can get some sleep and so Uncle Chris can recover . " Storm said .

" Yes sir , night . " Makayla said hugging Chris , Grace , and Jessie .

" Night , partner . " Grace mumbled .

James then hugged them and said good night leaving with Makayla .

Not to long after they left Grace finally went to sleep with her dad holding her as Jessie settled on the couch .

" You could get up here to . " Chris said .

" I ' m fine , dear . " Jessie said .

" Okay , " Chris giving in .

Soon both of them were asleep now , Chris only being woke up when the nurse came back to check on him and then went back to sleep when she left .


	17. Brothers Return

_A/N: Poor Chris , Dixie is a meany ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the past or present TNA Wrestlers . I also do not own the Bullet Club. I do own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 17 : Brothers Return

**Training Facility **

Not long after the set up by Dixie in the tag match to take out AMW , The Wolves , and Drew Galloway , the Extended Family and Inheritors were all in the training facility now owned by Jeff Jarrett , but previously set up by AMW as a way for the family to train for up coming matches away from whatever problems were going on at the time .

" Alright , so , I did something a little different with the tag match this time as we are going to have Southern Comfort team up with a new team coming in against members of Dixieland . " Jarrett explained to the family .

" Who are you adding to the match ? " Chris asked .

" With help from Andy and Petey , I was able to get in touch with a tag team that Dixie has never seen compete , but that has been apart of the TNA Extended Family and Inheritors since the very beginning . " Jarrett said .

" Who ? " Grace and Makayla asked look at Andy and Petey who were both smiling .

" Surely you guys are not going to have a party before we show up . " Said a familiar voice from their past that made Grace and Makayla turn to see Andy Douglas Jr. and Dakota Williams , also known as , the Dynamic Duo .

" Fangs and Fury , " Grace smiled looking at her brothers .

" And the family . " Andy Jr. looked at Katie Stevens , Chase Steven ' s adopted daughter and Angela Douglas , Andy Jr. ' s wife .

" Hey , where ' s the little guy ? " Andy asked .

" Oh , Talia and mom , got him . " Andy Jr. said as Talia walked in carrying the little baby known as Daniel Douglas , Andy Jr. and Angela ' s little boy .

" Dad , look who I found , " Talia said as Andy took his grandson smiling as Chase hugged Katie .

" Its still weird to think of Andy and Debra as a grandparents , already . " Makayla said .

" Tell me about , I thought it was strange to see Little Andy with a kid of his own . " Rosie agreed .

" Given the fact that it seems like only a few years ago , Fangs , was a kid himself . " Grace said .

" So , the Dynamic Duo will be teaming up with Southern Comfort to take on members of Dixieland , what will AMW be doing then ? " Storm asked .

" You two are taking on EC3 and Tyrus and I couldn ' t find a way around it . " Jarrett said .

" I don ' t want a way around it , I will go right through both of them with the help of the Cowboy . " Chris said .

" Wildcat will show them whose boss while Storm hangs them high . " Dakota said .

" That sounds about right . " Storm agreed .

Daniel started laughing making all of the girls smile at the little one .

" Looks like this meeting just got stolen by the third generation . " Bobby said .

" Most of what I need to fill you guys in on has already been said , but what all of you need to be aware of is that Dixie now is not afraid to go against the Board of Executives which means I am looking for additional power in our favor . So , please , try not to piss Dixie off anymore than she already is at the moment . " Jarrett stressed to the family as they all looked at Grace .

" Oh , so , I can ' t speak my mind to her anymore ? " Grace asked .

" Best hold of on that until the issues can be dealth with , Grace . " Jessie said .

" Okay , I can wait , but please tell me when I have the freedom to do so again as I have a lot I want to say to her right now . " Grace said .

" She takes after you pretty well , dad . " Rosie said .

" Doesn ' t she though . " Jessie and Storm agreed .

" Raised her well , " Chris said as Grace and Eddie ' s eyes met both of them smiling .

" Well , I need to go and speak to Nigel . " Jarrett said .

" McGuinese ? " Grace and Makayla both asked .

" One and the same . " Jarrett said leaving .

" Pop has jokes today . " Rosie said .

" Yeah , " Grace said .

" Ahh ! , " Daniel screamed getting them all looking at him .

" Well , he certainly fits into this family well with all of that screaming . " Petey said .

" And he does it when he thinks no one is paying him any attention , too . " Angela said .

" And in the morning to wake everyone up and mom has already put in for us to stay at the house , dad . " Andy Jr. said making Andy look at his wife .

" You need some qualtiy time with your children and grandson . " Debra said .

" My mom always said that when the kids leave from home they always come back with more . " James said .

" So did mine , " AJ agreed making Andy look at both of them .

" Oh well , there ' s enough room . " Andy said .

" Really ? " Chase asked .

" For them , " Andy pointed at his kids .

" But , I thought I was stay with you dad ? " Katie looked at Chase .

" You were . " Chase agreed .

Just then the Wolves started howling especially Eddie Edwards .

" What ' s with you guys ? " TJ asked , he had come in from Mexico the day before .

" They ' re bored . " Grace said .

" And its way to quiet . " Eddie agreed looking at Andy Jr.

" Hey , Wolfboy , don ' t start with me . " Andy Jr. warned .

" Great and tag team rivalry begins . " Makayla said .

" Davey , " Dakota said .

" Dakota , " Davey bared his teeth .

Then both of them smiled and embraced like they were friends , but Eddie and Andy Jr. ' s eyes stayed locked on each other .

" Guys , enough , we are suppose to be working as a family and together not against each other , or have you two forgotten about the Inheritors , " TJ said .

" My brother and boyfriend are rivals , great . " Grace sighed making the two look at her .

" Yeah , I heard you were dating Grace now and trust me when I say if you ever hurt her , Edwards , I will introduce you to a shock collar , is that clear ? " Andy Jr . glared at Eddie .

" Understood and I ' m not hurting her , Fangs . " Eddie declared .

" Good , then we won ' t have a problem . " Andy Jr. turning to his wife .

" Guys always wanting to figure out who has the bigger ego . " Angela said .

" What else is new ? " Debra , Jessie , and Makayla asked .

" I ' m not like that . " Dakota said .

" You ' re a rare species , Dakota . " Katie said .

" Yeah , " Talia agreed .

" There seems to be tension in the Inheritors ? " Daniels realized as the Extended Family got away from the bickering to let the Inheritors deal with their issues .

" No there isn ' t , right guys ? " Grace asked Eddie and Andy Jr.

" As long as he respects you and doesn ' t try anything . " Andy Jr. said before turning to his son .

" Nothing will happen , baby . " Eddie kissing Grace on the forehead .

" We don ' t fight like that . " Sanada and Khoya both agreed .

" Neither do I with you guys . " TJ said .

" You are so good for us , TJ . " Makayla hugging her man .

" I think it may be best if the Inheritors have a meeting for ourselves and plan some team building exercises or something of that sort before anything else happens . " Grace suggested .

" With all of the Inheritors in TNA at this time ? " Davey asked .

" That would be the idea . " Grace said as they both glaced at Eddie and Andy Jr. as Dakota did the same .

" Could help deal with the internal issues , let everyone get on common ground , and get to know each other better . " Dakota said .

" And could let us show all of our cards to each other as far as how to help with the Dixieland situation and help the TNA Originals and the Extended Family of TNA . " Makayla agreed .

" Then lets do it , " Andy Jr. agreed .

" I ' m in , " Eddie said .

" Then how about this Wolves get the word to Drew Galloway and Steve , TJ you would be better off to deal with Tigre Uno , Khoya talk to Spud , Grado , and Mandrew , while Makayla and I deal with calling Anderson and Gallows . I ' m expecting the rest of the Inheritors to be at the meeting as well . " Grace looked at the Dynamic Duo .

" Of course , " Andy Jr. and Dakota agreed as they looked at Angela and Katie .

" We got your backs , guys . " Angela and Katie agreed .

" That ' s our girls . " Dakota said .

" Well , let ' s go , " Makayla said as they went to roundup the other Inheritors .

Grace and Makayla went into the Harris house where the others were at with Andy Jr. and Dakota .

" I see Uncle Chase has now hijacked my son , I ' m surprised his grandparents let him go so easily . " Andy Jr. said seeing Daniel in being held by Chase .

" I was to , but I figured it was Uncle Chase ' s turn to see this boy . " Chase said making funny faces at Daniel getting him to laugh .

" Yep , that ' s Uncle Chase being funny again . " Angela said as Katie giggled .

" My wonderful Giggles is back . " Chase said making Katie laugh harder .

" Sounds like she ' s happy , " Traci laughed as she walked in the door causing Katie to hug her adoptive mother .

" Luke , Karl , just the two brothers I wanted to see . " Grace sitting on the other side of the bar from the two who were drinking beer as usual .

" And drinking the Wildcat ' s beer . " Makayla sitting next to Grace .

" Chris doesn ' t mind , " Karl said as Grace took one opening it and drinking some .

" So , why are you two happy to see us ? Not that we mind of course . " Gallows asked .

" We are planning an Inheritors ' team meeting and team building day due to some recent tension in the ranks , and to see what can be done to help out the Extended Family and Original of TNA and what can be done about Dixieland . " Grace told them the idea .

" Team building , alright , this is new to me . " Luke said .

" Its not going to be your boring team building deal , its just to let everyone resolve any issues due to some of us being on the independents for awhile where rivalries and tension formed that may show up in the Inheritors that isn ' t need while dealing with problems like Dixieland . " Makayla explained a little better .

" Same way with the meeting to see what we can do to deal with Dixieland at the moment and let everyone get to know each other in a neutral ground before getting around a ring when everthing is chaos . " Grace added .

" Yeah , I guess it is kind of hard to do introductions when a body is flying at you . " Karl said .

" Or falling on top of you . " Luke agreed .

" Ouch , " Makayla and Grace both said .

" That sounds kind of awkward , ' Hey , my name is James Storm , ' and you are punching the guy in the face or something . " The Cowboy said making them all laugh .

" Exactly . " Chase said .

" Thanks for agreeing with me , Chase . " James laughed .

" Sounds rough , " EY said as Daniel started getting fussy .

" Someone sounds hungry . " Angela said getting the little one ' s bottle ready before handing it to Chase .

" Come on , bud , let ' s eat so you can be big and strong like the Naturals . " Chase said giving the little one his bottle .

" Like the Naturals ? " Chris asked .

" He is a third generation , Natural , " Andy said .

" He seems to like Uncle Chase . " Andy Jr. said .

" Chase has always been good with us as kids . " Grace said just as the Wolves walked in .

" Drew and Steve said to let them know when the meeting will be and they will show up . " Davey said .

" Alright then , " Makayla said .

" We ' ll , be there , too . " Karl and Luke agreed .

" Never doubt the good brothers . " Grace said .

" You okay ? " Eddie asked Grace .

" Yep , I have a beer in my hands and I am really calm at the moment , so , all around despite small issues I am in a good mood and having an excellent day , Wolfman . " Grace said .

" Good , I ' m glad you are happy , it makes me happy , too . " Eddie said .

" Meaning he isn ' t whining . " Davey said .

" He ' s a pup , meaning he is always whining . " Andy Jr. said .

" Hey , look you two start it again and if anyone else wants to start bickering you will have to deal with the new enforcers in the Inheritors meaning Karl and Luke . " Makayla warned them .

" Enforcers ? " Anderson and Gallows asked .

" I ' m the only enforcer around here . " Bobby called from the living room .

" What are you four doing ? " Grace asked Bobby , Petey , Eric , and Dakota .

" Watching hockey . " Petey and Eric both said .

" Its a must if you are Canadian . " Dakota said .

Grace looked at her dad wondering when he gave the Canadians the idea to watch hockey in his house .

" What can you do ? " Chris asked her .

" Absolutely nothing . " Grace said .

" So , what is this about enforcers ? " Karl asked .

" Would powerhouse be a better word to use ? " Makayla asked as TJ walked into the house .

" Oh , so , you are referring to us keeping everyone in line ? " Luke realized .

" At least from bickering . " Grace said .

" Oh , " Karl burped .

" Karl , " AJ said .

" Its has to come out sometime . " Karl said .

Daniel burped at that moment making them look at him .

" You got competition , Machine Gun . " Luke said .

" What you can do I can do better , " Angela chuckling at her little man .

" Naturally , " Andy Jr. said .

" Junior hasn ' t missed the mark , Andy . " Chase said .

" He makes me proud . " Andy said .

" So , TJ , what did Tigre say as far as the meeting ? " Grace looked at the luchador .

" He would be there . " TJ said .

" Baby , " Makayla motioned for TJ to come to her .

" Yes , beautiful ? " TJ asked as Makayla kissed him and he deepened the kiss .

" Uhm , can you two do that in a not so public setting or at least when the rest of us are not in the room , Makayla ? " Dakota asked .

" You don ' t have to be watching . " Makayla glared at Dakota .

" Besides no one is complaining about Grace and Eddie . " TJ pointed at Grace and Eddie kissing each other .

Davey started howling and whining like a wolf .

" You need help . " Chris said to Davey .

" And Grace may need a towel to deal with that drool . " Andy Jr. said .

" Hey , be nice . " Grace looked at Andy Jr. as Eddie glared at him .

" You two calm down and set an example for the minor in the room . " Angela said .

" Yes , dear . " Andy Jr. backing off and sitting in between his wife and Chase holding his son .

" Eddie , " Grace said .

" Sorry , " Eddie putting his arms around Grace hugging her tight .

" Yeah , you two need to behave and play nice like Davey and Dakota , " Talia said making Davey and Dakota look at her .

" Wolves and Vampires rarely mix and get along . " Dakota said .

" I haven ' t got a clue when that arrangement was made or where it showed up with them , too . " Davey said confused .

" Those two are just a little more level - headed and calm . " Katie said .

" Yeah , right , have you been in a ring with them when the Wolves get going or when Dakota decides to show off that X - Division style he inherited from Petey , calm isn ' t the word for it , more like air-traffic control should have been called in to go over safety regulations . " Grace said .

" Air-traffic control couldn ' t handle regulating the X - Division , Grace . " Petey said .

" Who would even consider doing such a terrible deed as regulating the X - Division ? " Daniels asked .

" Not that its actually possible to do such a task . " Kazarian said .

" The X - Division is on a level by itself that no one can manage . " AJ said .

" Some have tried very hard in the past , but all have failed to stop the growth of the X - Division and now the true new additions to the X - Division will carry on the traditions of those who came before us . " TJ said as Sanada and the Wolves agreed with their brother .

" Sounds like our successors will do well to preserve what we started gentlemen . " Daniels said .

" Good , " AJ , Kazarian , and Petey agreed .

" All traditions and foundations of TNA will be secured once Dixie Carter and Dixieland is stopped and TNA is restored to the way it should have been when the Jarretts set TNA in motion . " James declared .

" Then lets make sure we stand together to fight against the threat of our enemy and all who would seek to damage the foundation of TNA . " Chris agreed .

" And kick the enemies out of our home . " Bobby and EY said .

" The Extended Family and Inheritors will stand united . " The Naturals agreed .

" We are ready to back you the Extended Family up . " Grace looked at the ones who were there and in the Inheritors as they agreed with her .

" Ahh , " Daniel screamed .

" The first of the third generation has spoken , for TNA we will stand and fight together . " Andy Jr. said .

" Yeah , " The ones around the room cheered .


	18. First Date

_A/N: Rivalry between Eddie and Andy Jr. is tense it seems ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the past or present TNA Wrestlers . I also do not own the Bullet Club. I do own my OCs and the story , Andy Jr. and Dakota and the name Dynamic Duo is also owned by me . _

Chapter 18 : First Date

**Next Day**

The following day , Grace woke up extra excited as today was her first official date with Eddie Edwards and she was happy to get a day off to spend with her Wolfman away from the Impact Zone . The Wildcat on the other hand had fully come out in her dad as the over protective father came out ready to make sure Eddie didn ' t do anything to harm his daughter .

" Dad , " Grace said when she saw the look in his eyes .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" Please don ' t go over board with your father speech to Eddie like you did with Mason before you let him take Rosie to prom . " Grace said .

" I ' m going to let him no not to hurt you and that will be it . " Chris said in his that ' s final tone .

" Makayla will be here any minute . " Rosie said thinking it was best to change topics before tension rose between her dad and sister .

Makayla walked into the house at that moment with James to help Grace to get ready for her date .

" Cowboy can you do something about my dad ? " Grace whispered in his ear making James see the familiar look of the Wildcat that he was use to seeing in the ring .

" I will talk to him about not losing his cool , but the father speech will come whether you like it or not . " James whispered back to Grace .

" Fine , Makayla , Rosie , upstairs . " Grace pulled her sister and best friend up the stairs to her room .

" Okay , " Makayla and Rosie following Grace .

" So , " James said sitting next to Chris .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" You seem on edge at the moment like the Wildcat I ' m use to seeing in the ring . " James said .

" Don ' t talk me out of giving Edwards a talking to , Storm . " Chris said .

" I ' m not going to talk you out of giving him the necessary father speech as its an entitlement as a dad to do so , but what I am going to talk you out of is biting Eddie ' s head off for just taking Grace out on a date as he had been good to her since they for said they liked each other . " James said .

" Alright , " Chris said .

" You do want Grace to be happy with a family of her own someday don ' t you ? " James asked .

" Of course , I ' ve always wanted that for her , but I don ' t want it to be at the expense of her getting hurt again . " Chris said .

" I take it the reason you are a little more over protective of her than of Rosie is because of the hostage and fire situation , Cat ? " James asked .

" Yeah , " Chris said .

" Look , I know you want to protect her from something like that from happening again , but do remember that Eddie has never hurt her and he ' s not the people that hurt Grace in the past . " Storm making sure that Chris realized what he was saying .

" I know and I am just going to warn him not to hurt her and that ' s it , James . " Chris said .

" Okay , " James said satisfied with the answer as a knock came at the door .

Chris answered the door to see Chase Stevens at the door with Katie and Jacob Chris Stevens or JC as everyone in the Extended Family had taken to calling him , Chase and Traci ' s biological and only other kid , letting them in the house .

" Hey , where ' s the rest of the Natural crew ? " James asked .

" Well the Douglas family is spending quality time together . " Chase said .

" And according to Fangs , Dakota was hanging out with Team Canada today . " Katie said .

" And mom went to help Jessie , Jackie , and Gail with the issues going on in TNA . " JC added .

" Hmm , why does Chris look tense ? " Chase asked .

" Because Grace has a date with Eddie today . " James said .

" Oh , " Chase said as Grace came down the stairs ready for her date with Rosie and Makayla behind her .

While Grace was totally dressed up fancy like she still looked nice in what she was wearing a light blue blouse and tight jeans , she was also wearing black boots that came up to her knees . Chris had to look twice to make sure it was his kid as she looked like a grown woman instead of the little girl that followed him everywhere infact she looked a lot like Aubrey standing infront of him .

" Damn , to think that little baby I held years ago would look even more pretty today is amazing . " Storm said .

" She ' s definitely not a little kid anymore . " Chase agreed looking at the one that had been a big part of who he had become over the years .

" Dad , please say something instead of staring at me like that . " Grace looked at her dad .

" It ' s just that I never realized how much you look like your mother until now seeing you like this , baby . " Chris said making Grace smile as James and Chase looked at the Wildcat as he mentioned Aubrey .

" She looks like both of you . " James said .

" There ' s definitely a bit of both the Wildcat and Aubrey in her . " Chase said .

" Thanks guys , " Grace looked at James and Chase and then back at her dad as he took her hand .

" Promise me you will be careful today with Eddie . " Chris looked at her concerned .

" Dad , I promise that we both will be careful , Eddie ' s not going to do anything and he ' s not going to hurt me either , now I love you for wanting to protect from harm , but please quit being the worrying , over protective , daddy Wildcat . You , Jessie , mom , and everyone else that has been apart of teaching me to be who I am today taught me well enough to read between the lines and to read people . They taught me how to see through the BS people talk and to tell when someone would want and try to hurt me . I have learned what it ' s like to be around people who would enslave and stared evil in the face feeling they pain and hurt that it brings . So , trust me when I say I know how to deal with people that would try to hurt me and that I won ' t let people try to take away my freedom again . And know that I have known and been around Eddie long enough to know that he wouldn ' t hurt me . " Grace said hugging her dad .

" I know you ' re smart and strong , but it doesn ' t make me worry any less about you , Grace . " Chris said .

" Someday you may understand why he worries , Grace . " Chase said .

" Yeah , it ' s a parent ' s concern that people don ' t understand until they become parents themselves . " James said .

" Wildcat worries about his litter . " Rosie laughed .

" The Ol' Cowboy worries about me , too . " Makayla said .

" Dad does us , too . " Katie and JC both said making Chase look at his kids .

" I love you , dad . " Grace said .

" I love you , too , Grace . " Chris hugged his oldest daughter .

Just then another knock came at the door as Rosie opened it seeing Eddie Edwards at the door with Davey and TJ .

" Hey , guys come on in . " Rosie said .

" TJ , " Makayla hugged her man .

" Don ' t make this weird , Makayla . " JC said .

" Hush , Jake , " Makayla said .

" Fangs is the only one allowed to call me Jake . " JC said .

" Sorry about your damn luck . " Makayla said .

" That ' s my girl , " James laughed .

" Earth to Eddie Edwards , " Davey paying more attention to his partner staring at Grace and not saying anything making Chris look at both his daughter and her boyfriend .

" Eddie , " Grace said .

" Sorry , I was a little enchanted there for a moment . " Eddie smiled .

" Look , you ' ve already heard my don ' t hurt her or I will hunt you down speech , so , I ' m not going to give it to you again . But , please whatever you guys decide to do today on your date , all I ask is that you take care of my daughter , Eddie . " Chris said realizing from the way Eddie was looking at Grace that the man was truly in love with his oldest daughter .

" I promise I will take care of her , Chris . " Eddie giving the Wildcat his word that Grace would be okay with him .

" Thank you , " Chris said .

" You ready to go ? " Eddie asked .

" Yes , let ' s go , Eddie , see you later dad . " Grace hugging her father before telling the others goodbye before heading out with Eddie on their first official date .

" Do you remember our first date , Makayla ? " TJ asked .

" Dad and Mason liked to have ganged up on you , although I ' m not quite sure why he doesn ' t worry that much now ? " Makayla looked at the Cowboy with a questioning look .

" I always worry , but now I know that all I have to do is search a locker room to find TJ if he hurts you . " James said .

" I ' m not going to hurt her . " TJ said as Makayla kissed him .

" Cut that out , " JC and Davey both said .

" So , what is Mason doing today ? " Rosie asked James .

" School stuff before graduation . " James said .

" Yeah , the end of the year is busy for seniors . " Rosie agreed .

" Aw , I have five years left . " JC said .

" The twins have two and Talia has three . " Katie said .

" It won ' t take long . " Chris said .

" It feels long . " JC said .

" So , what ' s the plan for Impact ? " Chase asked before the silence could get deafening .

**Eddie and Grace**

Eddie and Grace ' s first stop out on their date was the mall close to Orlando which the spent sometime at do to waiting on dinner reservation later that day .

" Awe , look at the little puppies , " Grace said as they walked by a kid giving away puppies .

" They ' re free , " The kid said .

" Grace , I didn ' t know you liked dogs , " Eddie said .

" Considering , I date a wolf I think liking dogs is a normal thing for me , dear . " Grace said .

" That ' s true , " Eddie agreed chuckling at the sarcasm he loved from her .

After playing with the puppies a little and this little grey one licking Grace ' s face the two wrestlers walked on along the sidewalk at the mall chatting with each other .

" You seem in a good mood today . " Eddie happy to see Grace smiling a lot more than usual .

" Well , I came to a realization a few days ago , Eddie . " Grace said .

" And that realization is ? " Eddie asked .

" That I am worrying way more than I should about this Dixieland deal and that no matter what Dixie and her band of idiots will be taken down . " Grace said .

" Exactly what I ' ve been wanting to hear from you , baby . " Eddie pulling Grace into his arms holding her as both of them kissed .

" Jeez , Wolfman , that seemed to make you happy , too . " Grace said enjoying the comfort of his embrace .

After that they kept walking getting stopped on occassion by an observant fan who wanted pictures or autographs from the two wrestlers , most of them being kids which both were more than happy to give back to the fans that supported them and TNA .

" I love kids , Eddie . " Grace said after the last kid left .

" Does that mean that someday you would want kids of your own , Grace ? " Eddie asked .

" Someday , " Grace agreed .

Eddie looked happy that she was holding on what she wanted in life from him especially considering how much he loved her .

" Anything else I should know that you would want in life , babe ? " Eddie asked .

" Not really , " Grace said knowing how simple she was about life .

After the two were through walking around the mall they headed off to the restaurant to continue their date . Throughout dinner Grace and Eddie continued to talk , but this time more openly as a way to get to know each other on a more personal level even though they had known each since their days in ROH , they realized as they talked just how much both of them had held back from the other . It was like all of the deeper stuff had been saved for this moment when the two of them had finally realized how much they loved the other and finally became a couple . Both were keen on learning about the other and were observant and listening to the likes and dislikes of the other and what both of them feared and other things necessary to make them put their trust and hearts in the other ' s hands . When dinner was finished and both of them were walking out the door they were happy that they now truly knew each other as Eddie had one more stop for the date .

" Where are we going now ? " Grace asked .

" You ' ll see , " Eddie said as pulled into a parking lot and both of them walked into a botanical garden and butterfly house .

" Wow , where did you find out about this place at ? " Grace asked .

" I overheard Gail and Traci talking about and Rosie and Makayla may have mentioned something about you liking nature , especially butterflies . " Eddie said .

" Awe , you are amazing my Wolfman , " Grace kissed Eddie .

The two walked around in the garden and butterfly house as they came to a small fountain that seem to be coming from some natural spring that fed the plants with clean water and provided the butterflies with the necessities to survive .

" It ' s beautiful here , Eddie , " Grace said .

" It ' s even more beautiful with you here , Grace . " Eddie looking at her once again enchanted making Grace smile at him pulling her Wolfman in for another kiss which he deepened kissing her with passion this time making both of them groan before they broke the kiss .

" I see the wolf is hunting for more than just prey and tag titles at the moment . " Grace said .

" Yeah , but we need to slow it down for the first date . " Eddie said .

" Or the Wildcat may kill one of the Wolves and then Davey would have to find another partner . " Grace said .

" Yeah , right . " Eddie chuckled .

Soon both of them left the botanical garden and butterfly guardian headed back to the Harris house as to not worry the Wildcat too much about how later Eddie was keeping Grace out on a first date .

" Hmm , you two are back in record time , a lot earlier than TJ bringing Makayla home on their first date . " James said as he was sitting on porch swing talking to Chase , Andy , and Bobby , the later two had gotten there after Eddie and Grace had left earlier .

" Did want the Wildcat to go primal on Eddie as I like my Wolfman in one piece and Davey needs his partner . " Grace said making the guys laugh .

" Yeah , just so you know Eddie , it wouldn ' t just be Wildcat coming after you if you hurt our girl . " Andy warned him .

" Oh yeah , you would have to deal with the Extended Family at its best . " Bobby agreed .

" I ' m aware of that and like I ' ve said already I have no interest in hurting her and I would tear apart anyone who wanted to hurt her . " Eddie said .

" At least we can agree on one thing . " Andy Jr. walking outside carrying Daniel with Angela beside him as he looked at Eddie .

" Don ' t start it you two or I will settle it . " Angela warned them .

" No problem , " Andy Jr. said .

" That goes for you , too , Eddie . " Grace said .

" I ' ll behave , beautiful . " Eddie said .

" So , where is my dad ? " Grace asked .

" Inside going over what your sister needs for graduation . " Chase said .

" And my partner ? " Eddie asked .

" He was in the training facility with Makayla , Katie , TJ , Dakota and JC , " Andy said .

" Is JC in the ring ? " Grace asked looking at the Naturals and Fangs suspiciously .

" Would he be a Natural if he wasn ' t in the ring , Grace ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" No , I guess not , " Grace shrugged as she pulled Eddie by the hand inside of the house .

Grace spotted her dad and Jessie in the kitchen with Rosie going over school stuff while the twins were sitting in the room with none other than Cassidy Riley .

" Hmm , look another Extended Family member shows up out of the shadows of the indies , hey Cassidy what ' s going on ? " Grace asked as the two hugged .

" Going good , your brother was just showing me his scars from his surgery . " Cassidy said .

" RJ ? " Grace asked as Eddie went in to talk to Chris who was looking at them .

" Chase and Cassidy said that chicks dig scars , Grace . " RJ said making Grace look at Cassidy and then at the door as Chase was coming inside .

" What ? " Chase and Cassidy both asked .

" Quit encouraging my brothers with this girl stuff . " Grace said .

" Face it , Grace , they are getting older and it ' s only a matter of time before they will be bringing girls home . " Chase said .

" Oh boy , " Rosie called into the room .

" Rosie is just as protective over these guys as you are Grace . " Cassidy chuckled .

" Of course , " Grace and Rosie both said .

" We need to get back to working out soon , bro . " CJ said .

" Yeah , I know , I already have a four pack , I need to work on the other two . " RJ pulling up his shirt and pointing at his abs .

" Yeah , me too , " CJ doing the same .

" Jeez , Harris Twins , you two really have been putting the work in I see . " Chase said as Grace went upstairs to get comfortable .

" Andy and AJ were giving us tips the other day at the Impact Zone . " RJ said .

" Just continue to listen to those tips from the wise ones in the Extended Family and you will definitely get there . " Cassidy said .

" Future tag team in the making guys , " CJ said .

" Oh yeah , " RJ high-fived his brother .

" They make me proud , " Chris said .

" Our boys , " Jessie said .

" And I start training after I graduate . " Rosie said .

" We will be getting the second Harris kid in the business soon . " Chase said .

" Exactly , " Chris and Jessie both said .

" Aunt Gail has already been giving me lessons on how to be flexible . " Rosie said .

" Don ' t tell Mason , he may want to sit in on one of those lessons . " Grace walked downstairs teasing her sister .

" My horse wrangler , " Rosie said .

" Horse wrangler . " Eddie laughed .

" Hmm , I think I ' m going to see what my partner is up to , Eddie are you coming ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , " Eddie said as they both walked outside to the training facility seeing Dakota , Andy Jr. , and JC in the ring with TJ , Davey , and Mason .

" This is interesting to say the least on one side you the future addition to the Naturals family with the Dynamic Duo and the future to the AMW family with TJ and Davey . " Grace said .

" Exactly , what I said . " Andy said watching the kids to make sure they didn ' t hurt themselves or anything while in the ring .

" Andy , " Grace hugging one of her wrestling brothers and mentors from before and when she was first starting out in TNA .

Talia looked at both of them with Daniel in her arms watching the ones in the rings looking excited at the action .

" Hmm , looks like the youngest of the Douglas and Naturals ' family is learning the craft and skills of the family business . " Grace said sitting next to Talia where Daniel looked at the American Kid smiling .

" Of course , " Talia said .

" Future to TNA then ? " Eddie asked .

" Someday , " Angela said she was chatting with Makayla about everything going on in TNA at the moment .

" Ah , " Daniel said .

" What is it little one ? " Grace asked as the baby started laughing making Andy Jr. turn and look at his sun .

" Goofy kid , " Andy Jr. said .

" Just like his dad , his grandfather , and great Uncle Chase . " Grace said .

" And JC , " Makayla added .

" Yeah , we might as well put JC in that goofy bunch , too . " Grace agreed with her partner .

" Hey , now remember who was your manager at one point , Grace . " Andy said .

" Yeah , I know . " Grace said .

" You were managed by the Naturals ? " Eddie asked .

" I was , what you did know that ? " Grace asked .

" Nope , " Eddie answered .

" Neither did I , " Davey and TJ both said .

" After I was apart of a indies faction known as the Saints , Andy became my manager . " Grace said Chase and Cassidy walked in .

" Was this before you and Makayla got together ? " Davey asked .

" It was , " Grace said .

" Any good matches ? " TJ asked .

" You better believe it , we feud with Chase , Cassidy , and the rest of the Tennessee Connection at the time and there ' s a famous or infamous Street Fight , which ever you want to call , that ' s well known in at least in Tennessee . " Grace said .

" We won that match by the way . " Cassidy said .

" Because you had a Natural leading you . " Andy Jr. said .

" Oh , my favorite nephew . " Chase said .

" Is sarcastic as hell , man . " Grace said .

" It has been on the increase after you guys left ROH and left the Dynamic Duo the wheels to the tag division their . " Angela said .

" We like the sarcastic Fangs in the ring even if our opponents do not . " Dakota said .

" Brother speaks the truth . " Andy Jr. said .

" JC , what are you doing ? " Mason asked making all of them look to see JC had the youngest of the Storm family up on his shoulders setting up for the Death Valley Driver that was apart of his dad ' s arsenal for years .

" Go for it , kid . " Chase said watching as his used the DVD on Mason .

" TJ , " Mason crawling to where TJ was at hugging the guy around the waist .

" Hey , now watch it , Mason , I ' m dating your sister man . " TJ backing away .

" And he ' s dating mine . " Grace added .

" Bring back some Brokeback Mountain action there . " Chase and Andy both said as Davey backed away from the two .

" Watch your mouths , Naturals . " Chris and James walked into the building seeing what happened .

" Don ' t you hate , compromising and embarrassing situations in the ring ? " Cassidy asked .

" Don ' t know , it happened to AMW not us . " Chase laughed .

" I didn ' t realize you two were that close . " Andy Jr. looked at Mason and TJ .

" What ' s been going on around here while we ' ve been gone ? " Dakota asked .

" Apparently some funny business or something . " JC answered .

" Closet door came wide open on that one . " Eddie added .

" TJ ? " Makayla asked .

" Oh , Mason , always getting yourself into trouble . " Rosie walking in behind her dad and the Cowboy .

" Hey , I forgot where I was at , so , it ' s not my fault that JC decided to drop me , damn . " Mason looked at Rosie .

" I learn from the best . " JC said .

" The Naturals or Pops ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" All three , but I was referring to dad with the Death Valley Driver . " JC said .

" My son is being taught well . " Chase said .

" Pops ? " The Wolves and TJ asked .

" Franchise , Shane Douglas , " Andy Jr. , Angela , JC , Katie , and Talia all said together .

" Oh , " Davey said .

" Is he helping us ? " Grace asked .

" With the issues in TNA ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , " Grace said .

" He is , but not openly at the moment . " Chris said .

" Like Scott D ' Amore , James Mitchell , Raven , Team 3D , Scott Steiner , Konnan , and Dustin Rhodes , we have outside help , but Jarrett is waiting to call them in at the right moment . " James said as the rest of the ones out at the Harris place walked into the training facility .

Grace was snuggling up next to Eddie as Jessie sat down next to them looking at the two smiling and then at Chris who actually seemed calm despite how close Grace and Eddie were at the moment .

" So , how did the date go ? " Jessie asked Grace .

" Really good , my Wolfman is a complete gentleman . " Grace said .

" Good man , " Davey said .

" Thanks brother , " Eddie looked at his partner .

Grace told them about the botanical garden and butterfly house that Eddie took her to after dinner that she loved so much .

" So , you did take the hints from , Makayla and me , and the advice from Aunt Gail and Traci . " Rosie said .

" I did , " Eddie said happy that Grace had such a good time out with him on their first date together .

" He did good , " Chris said looking at his oldest daughter happy in Eddie ' s arms which was much him happy and satisfied with seeing Grace with someone who did make her happy .

" So , when is the second date ? " Bobby asked .

" The next time we get a slow down from Impact . " Eddie and Grace both said .

" When ever that maybe . " AMW and the Naturals said .


End file.
